The Party
by your royal highness
Summary: AU Bella knows that Edward needs to go hunting, and, seeing no danger, he leaves Bella alone for the weekend. Jacob calls her at the last minute and invites her to a party where she gets drunk. Will Edward be able to save her? What about Jake?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (sad, I know. Everyone wishes they owned it…anyways!)**

"Edward!" I yelled in pure joy as I walked into my bedroom to find him leaning up against the wall looking at the ground. He shot his head up at the sound of my voice and gave me his famous crooked smile, spreading his arms open for me. I giggled and ran into his arms, hugging his cold body to mine.

"Bella, love, I haven't been gone that long, only a couple of hours."

"Yes, but that couple of hours have felt like _years_." I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. He chuckled lightly, planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and rested my head on his chest while he ran his fingers through my wet, strawberry smelling hair. My smile then turned into a frown as I gazed into his eyes.

They weren't the familiar, loving topaz that I'd come to know and love. Instead, they were a pitch black color. "You need to go hunting." I stated quietly. "You're thirsty."

"I know, but that can wait." Edward said, giving me that crooked smile again.

"Edward…" I warned. Now _that _was something I never do. In fact, it wasn't that he was going to 'starve' that concerned me, but it was the fact that I may get hurt if he kisses or touches me at all. Yes, I, Bella Swan, am for once concerned about my own safety.

May the world end right now.

"You're troubled." He stated, and I practically dragged myself out of his arms, sitting down onto the comforter of my bed.

"As much as it troubles me to say this, you _have_ to go hunting, Edward. This is the darkest that I've ever seen your eyes, and to be quite honest, really, it's _scaring_ me."

Wow.

I didn't think it was humanly (or vampirely) possible for Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to scare me. Even _mock _terror was hard to come by!

"So now I dazzle _and_ scare you?" He asked, and my heart flipped. Whether it was just because he was dazzling right now, or if I was afraid that he would hurt me, I didn't know, but I wasn't going to take my chances on this.

"Edward, please. I don't want to be away from you either, but you need to at least hunt _one_ animal. Maybe you'll find a nice mountain lion." I joked, laughing a little.

"So you want me to leave?"

I sighed. "Yes." I regretted it almost instantly. This wasn't like me. He placed a hand on my leg, sitting down next to me.

"Tell me, love, what don't you want me to find out about?"

"Huh?" I knitted my eyebrows together.

"What do you want to do over the weekend that you don't want me to worry about and find out about?"

"Nothing." I simply said. "I'm just…concerned. That's all."

"Concerned?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm concerned you're going to…going to…"

"Going to what?"

"…hurt me." I said in a hushed voice.

"Bella, love!" He laughed, "I'm never going to hurt you, or let anything hurt you….you know that, right?"

"I know, Edward, but…"

"What's he doing, Bella? What did he invite you to?"

"Huh?" I asked again, very confused.

"Jacob." He growled. "What did he invite you to?"

"Nothing! Jake's not doing or having anything, and if you think that I would send you away just so that I could spend a little time with my best friend, you're wrong."

"Oh really? Then what _would_ you do then? If you didn't want me to intervene and be concerned that he could unleash himself and turn into a werewolf, permanently damaging you?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward's elaborate plot. He was just determined that it was going to happen. "I would sneak out the bathroom window and run." I stated. "I've done it before, I'll do it again."

Edward's face fell. I knew that he hadn't been expecting me to say that. He'd probably been expecting me to say something like, 'I honestly don't know.' Or 'I'd think of something if the time came' or he'd be right and I'd 'force' him to go hunting. But the look on his face didn't make him seem like he was confused at all. It seemed like he was angry at himself. Perhaps he was angry that he wasn't there to stop me, or that he didn't even _know_ that I'd done that before. He looked up at me though, and the anger that had shown through his black eyes was gone. Or at least I thought. "You promise me there's nothing that he's invited you to, and there's nothing that you don't want me to know about?"

"Nothing." I said, confidence thriving in my voice, "Even ask Alice." I smiled, and he laughed. I had won. He'd go hunting. He knew that I wasn't lying; I had played the Alice card on him.

"Okay. I'll leave tomorrow morning, but right now, you need to have a human moment."

"You mean sleep?" I asked, glancing at the clock. It read 11:43.

"Yes, sleep. Now I don't want you running away to your _dog_ at night. Because I will be watching." Why was he so obsessed with Jake?

"I know, Edward. You're always watching. You tell me what I talk about in my sleep _all_ the time. Trust me, I know."

He pulled back the covers of my bed and I crawled in, the cold, purple sheets hugging every inch of my body as I snuggled my head into the pillow, getting comfortable for a good night's rest. He pulled the sheet and comforter up to the nape of my neck and turned off the light. I could tell that he was reaching down to place a kiss on my forehead like he always does, when all of a sudden, I felt a sharp, sudden flash of wind where Edward's body used to be, and I heard the closet door close quietly. I strained my eyes through the darkness to see if my vampire was still there. Edward wasn't by my side.

Charlie.

My bedroom door opened almost on cue, and the hallway light shown through into the bedroom. I quickly shut my eyes to make it look like I was at least trying to sleep, but I still kept my eyes just slightly open so that I could see him. My dad's shadowy figure stood in the doorway, and he stared at me. "You awake?"

My plan had failed.

I wanted that goodnight kiss!

"Yeah." I responded, sitting up. He walked over and turned on the light, sitting down on the foot of my bed as I propped myself up against my pillow to face it.

"You got any plans for this weekend, or is it the normal? Spending it with Edward and his family?" He asked, and I looked down, blushing. I must admit, I didn't do much with my life besides hang out with the Cullens. But most of the time, someone was always trying to kill me or hurt me. And they always were there to protect me, even if their plans were completely absurd and well…unreal! But they're vampires. They're supposed to unreal. As much as the other vampires in the world wanted to kill me or bite me, that wasn't the case this time. Someone hadn't tried to kill me for about two weeks; that is definitely a new record that I had to tell Edward about.

"No, actually, Edward's going hiking."

"Ah, so you'll be spending it was Alice then? Shopping…again?" He seemed suspicious, but I dropped it. Besides, it was probably just my mind mutating what Charlie said.

"No, again." I managed to let out a small laugh at Charlie's shocked expression. "I don't know what I'm going to do this weekend." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders in defeat.

"Maybe you should go to La Push to see Jake." Charlie suggested, and I could hear a low growl being emitted from my closet door. Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced, (okay more like glared!), over at it. Thankfully Charlie didn't hear the growl, or see my glare at the inanimate object.

That would have really pushed him off the deep end.

He already thought I was crazy enough to begin with.

If he saw me glaring at inanimate objects (or worse, _yelling_ at them), I'm sure he'd send me off to the asylum faster then Edward could run there.

"Ah, I don't think so. I just called him the other day, and he seemed pretty busy this weekend. Something about going down with the boys to see a movie in Port Angeles." I lied.

"You should go with them." Charlie said, causing another growl to be emitted from my closet door. I'm really going to hurt that damn vampire when Charlie left. Especially if Charlie heard any of the growls or got suspicious of my glares at my door.

"I don't think so. Maybe the two of us could just do something together. I've always wanted to know how to fish." I lied again. Maybe if I got Charlie to let me go with him fishing, Edward wouldn't be as concerned, and he wouldn't call me every five seconds to check up on me. I mean, I'm safe with Charlie, right? And maybe those pitch black eyes would finally go away and turn topaz again. I loved that color so much, he didn't even know.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. "I thought you hated sports."

"Fishing is _not_ a sport." I said. "Just for fun. Besides, Edward got me to like baseball; maybe you can get me to like fishing."

"As much as I would love to go fishing with you, Bells, I don't think I can. Billy and I are going this weekend, but maybe I can take you next weekend when Billy _doesn't_ come."

"All right! That sounds like fun, Dad!" I lied again, letting a huge, fake smile crawl onto my face.

His face lit up, and he patted my leg. "Well you find something to do this weekend. Maybe call Jessica or Angela or that other guy. What's his name? Newton! Mike Newton!" Again, another growl was emitted from that closet door. My dad heard the sound too, and stared at the door, curiously as if he thought he was hearing things, pointing at it.

"Did that…did that closet just _growl_?" My face paled as he started towards it. Edward! If my Dad finds out that he's been sneaking into my room at night, he's gonna flip _out_! I'll be grounded for life!

"No! No!" I said, trying to stop him. "That was just my stomach!" He stopped and turned to look at me, dropping his hand from the closet knob. "I must not have eaten enough for dinner. Whoops!" I said, rubbing my _very_ full stomach.

"You want a snack? I'll go and fetch you some crackers or something." He pointed towards the other door that led out into the hallway.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be fine. I'll just get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." He stared at me strangely and then at the closet door before starting back towards the hallway.

"Goodnight, Bells. Oh, and I'll probably be gone fishing with Billy by the time that you awake, so have fun, and try not to burn down the house, okay?"

"I'll try _not_ to." I rolled my eyes and lay down on one side, the side that was facing my closet door. I turned off the light as my Dad closed the doors. It wasn't until I could hear the shower running down the hall that I chucked the extra pillow on my bed at the closet door. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I screeched in a whisper tone. "Get out here right now!" He emerged from the closet, a large, crooked smile placed on his face.

"Yes, love?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked, venom dripping from my words. "Stop growling! Just because my Dad mentions that I should hang out with Mike Newton (gag me, please) or _Jacob Black_ doesn't mean you need to start up the lion inside of you!" He laughed at my metaphor. "He's my best friend, Edward, get over it."

"Bella, you are so funny when you're angry." He sighed, running a hand through my hair as I lay back down, snuggling into the covers, turning my head away from him. "Aw, not going to talk to me, are we?" I just nudged my shoulder and turned fully, my back facing him. "Love, you can't ignore me forever. Forever is a long time." I knew that. Everyone knew that. "You couldn't live the rest of your human life without talking to me." He was right. He was one hundred percent correct.

"And you couldn't live the rest of your vampire life without talking to me, either. Like you said, forever is a long time." I smiled at him, and he shook his head, flashing a crooked smile at me. "You're adorable." I laughed, lightly pecking him on the lips. He drew back, and looked down at the ground. "What's wrong?"

"You're right. I _do_ need to go hunting."

"I told you so." I teased.

"I love you, Bella Swan. I'll see you in two days."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen. Wake me before you leave."

"I will." He promised as he sat down in his normal place to watch me sleep. I twisted in the covers and sleep came instantly.

**Please review! I need to know if I'm writing the characters correctly! please! it's my first Twilight story!! please review!! constructive criticism is wanted! :) 5 reviews total for next chapter please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this story is Post Eclipse, but Edward didn't send Jacob the invitation yet, so he didn't run away. So yeah! It's basically Eclipse without the whole epilogue thing. Thanks SO much for all the people that reviewed my story, and enjoy! Oh, and I lied. I guess I'm updating this even though I don't have 5 reviews...it saddens me! Please review this chapter and tell me if I'm writing these characters well!  
**

"Love?" I heard a velvet voice call out. "Wake up, Emmett, Jasper, and I are leaving. Love, wake up." My eyes flew open the second his cold hands touched my cheek, and I stared at him. I sat up and pulled his head down to mine in a rough kiss. I wasn't even awake yet, and I'm kissing my fiancé senselessly! I pulled away and then realized that Edward wasn't the only person in my room. Jasper and Emmett stood there, a hand put up to their mouths, obviously trying to hide back a laugh or two.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward, you are one lucky bro. Seriously, Rosalie doesn't ever just wake up and kiss me!" Emmett said, and I stared down at my comforter.

I blushed my famous Bella blush (the one consisted of ten different blushes), while pulling at the strings that were coming out of the comforter.

"Emmett!" Edward growled, and I stood up, revealing my holey gray bed shirt that said 'The Clash' and my black sweat pants to them before walking over to my drawers. Edward appeared at my side, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." I whispered, hoping that Emmett and Jasper didn't hear me.

"I love you too." He whispered back, brushing his lips against my ear, causing delightful shivers to run up and down my body.

"Come back soon, I want that topaz back." He chuckled, so soft; even I could barely hear it.

"I will. And as much as I trust you," He didn't seem very sure of himself, "Alice will come over and watch you."

"Edward!" I whined, pulling away from him. "I'm not a little kid! Treat me like a big kid Edward!" I stomped up and down, and Emmett and Jasper looked at each other before busting up, holding their stomachs as they fell on my bed. I slapped Emmett in the arm, but then regretted it as I watched my hand turn red. It stung. Badly.

"Emmett! Jasper!" Edward commanded, and they both stopped laughing. "Go to the car."

"Aw, Edward! Come _on_! I'm not a little kid!" Emmett wined, and I turned and glared at him. He looked at me in mock terror and then at Jasper. "Uh oh, Jasper! We better run! Ahh!" They screamed as they ran out of my room and down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to Edward. "Edward, I really don't need a babysitter. You remember what happened the _last_ time Alice and I had a 'slumber party'. That was _not_ fun."

"Yes, I remember clearly. But those grizzlies looked pretty tame compared to what I came home to." He flashed me a crooked smile.

"Shut up." I mumbled, grabbing underwear, jeans, a bra, and a new t-shirt out of the drawer, shoving past him and towards the bathroom. "Have fun, hunting, Edward!" I called over my shoulder, shutting the door to the bathroom and locking it.

I stripped down and turned on the shower, the hot water calming my tense muscles and making me feel rejuvenated. After I rinsed out the pink shampoo out of my hair and turned off the water, I stepped out, quickly changing into my clothes and putting my hair up into a tight ponytail. As I was about to walk out of the bathroom, a small note propped up against the mirror caught my attention, and I grabbed it, a familiar elegant handwriting staring up at me.

_Bella_. It said. I opened it up.

_Be safe. I'll be back Monday morning. I love you,_

_Edward._

I smiled, his beautiful handwriting etched into my mind as I set the note back down on the bathroom counter.

Eventually, I trudged over to my room and stared at my reflection in the mirror. "What should I do today?" I asked myself.

"Well we could go shopping!" I turned around quickly and groaned. Alice was sitting on my bed, dressed entirely in black designer clothes, and sitting cross legged in all her pixie glory.

"No." I said simply, and then started out of my bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she 'magically' appeared in front of me.

"Getting something to eat. I'm starving." I said. "Can't I do anything without you asking me about it? I mean, come _on_ Alice. I'm not a little kid anymore. Edward just needs to…calm down." I said, sitting down and pouring the Frosted Flakes into my cereal bowl.

She sat down in front of me and watched me eat.

"I know he needs to calm down. I wanted to go shopping with Rosalie today anyways, but I can't unless I take you."

"And I'm not going." I said, shoveling another spoonful into my mouth. "I hate shopping. You know that. I _especially_ hate _your_ shopping."

She sighed and looked down at the table. I must admit that that _was _a little mean, and I sort of wanted to take it back. But I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. But I should. "You hate me?"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head no, "I don't hate you, I just hate going shopping. Period."

"But if Edward took you shopping…"

"Edward doesn't even _like_ shopping, Alice. He wouldn't want to go." I flicked on the TV, trying to avoid talking to her, and the weather came up.

"…Looks like we're in for another cloudy day with a twenty percent chance of rain. A storm moving in from the east will hit by about Monday, and it's supposed to be a pretty nasty thunderstorm with winds up to around sixty miles per hour. Back to you, Jim."

"Thank you, Bill. In other News…"

"Aw, man! Too bad Edward, Emmett and Jazz are not here, we could have gone to play baseball today! Darn!" Alice pouted, and I laughed as I got up and placed my bowl in the sink, turning off the TV in the process.

"You know, Alice, as much as I _like_ Jasper…"

"I don't know why you should." I didn't even believe that I heard that. Alice was telling me, her future daughter in law that I shouldn't like her husband? Even as a friend? "He doesn't look like he likes you that much. I mean, he almost killed you! And Edward almost killed him because Jazzie almost killed you…" She sighed and looked up at my hurt expression. "…but….I guess you can like him."

I blushed. Edward was so sweet! He was right. He wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt me, even his own brother! "Anyways, I was saying. As much as I like Jasper…he's not that good at baseball. I mean, compared to the rest of you. He'd probably make it into the majors easily, but be in the minors in the 'Vampire Baseball League'."

She giggled. "You're so cute, Bella! Edward must have taught you a lot about baseball."

I shrugged. "I only saw you guys play once, and that was when Laurent, Victoria, and James were there." I cringed as I said each of their names.

Especially Victoria.

"Yeah…So, what do you wanna do today?" Alice asked, and I was glad that she didn't say anything about the three infamous vampires.

"I was actually just going to call Angela, talk to her for a little bit, see what she's doing, and then curl up on the couch with a blanket, a popcorn, and a good movie."

"That sounds so boring!" Alice complained.

"Yeah, well that's what my agenda is for today, oh, and then you can even watch me make dinner for Charlie! You can learn how to make chicken enchiladas! Doesn't that sound _fun_, Alice?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh yeah, fun." She rolled her eyes, "You're a girl, Bella. Shouldn't you _want_ to go shopping?"

"No."

"Well what do you and Edward do during the weekends?"

"Well let's see. We cuddle up on the couch and watch movies…we talk a lot…and he seems to get enjoyment out of looking through my baby photos. Which I don't. Oh, and we…kiss. A lot." I squeaked the last sentence out.

"I'm glad I'm not over _here_ when that's going on." Alice said, and then she glanced at her watch before gasping and jumping up.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I forgot! I have a wedding planner meeting at twelve!"

"Oh god, Alice!" I said, shaking my head. "Come _on_!"

"I love weddings, Bella, and yours is going to be my best yet! I can tell!"

"Alice!" I whined.

"You'll be fine by yourself for a few hours, right?" She asked, and my face lit up. By myself? Without Alice? Yes!

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just be watching movies the whole time anyways."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, Alice, I'm sure. Do you see anything? Anything bad?" I asked her, and she closed her eyes.

"No." She sighed, and then glanced back at the clock.

"Fine, I'll go. But don't get into trouble." She warned, "Or I'll have to tell Edward I left you alone." She said as she ran out the front door.

I'm free! At last!

I jumped up and ran immediately towards the phone, dialing Angela's number as fast as I could. I waited for someone to pick up the phone, and sadly, nobody did.

"Hey! It's Anglea! Can't come to the phone right now, I'm probably hanging with Ben, so just attempt to call me back again. Don't bother leaving a message. I'll never hear it. So yeah! Bye!" A long beep came after, and I sighed, pressing the end button.

I let my phone drop as I lay on the couch, staring up at the white ceiling. This is _so_ boring! There's nothing to do! I stared over at the clock that read twelve fifteen. I had only killed fifteen minutes.

Charlie was right. I really didn't have a life besides the Cullens. Maybe I could call Rosalie, but that was a bad idea. She didn't even like me that much anyways. I sighed and stared over at the silver cell phone sitting next to me. As if on cue, it started to ring, and I stared at the front screen.

Edward.

"Hello?" I asked, and the sweet velvet voice came through the phone.

"Bella, love! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I…well you didn't properly say goodbye to me."

"Prude!" I heard Emmett yell in the background, and I giggled.

"What?" Edward asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm bored. I'm thinking about renting a movie. What's a good one?"

"Romeo and Juliet." He said quickly, and I could tell he was smiling that amazing crooked smile of his.

"Prude." I heard Emmett and Jasper say in the background, fainter this time.

"No, Edward, I can't watch that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's _our_ movie, Edward. Remember, you're my Romeo."

"Yes, and you're my Juliet, but we don't kill ourselves."

"We almost did." I reminded him, and I could tell him didn't want to talk about that by the growl that I heard through the phone. So I changed my wording. "Yeah, that's the twist on things." I laughed, and his sweet chuckle came through.

"Is Alice there with you?" He asked, and I gulped. I had to lie. But if I said that she was, he may want to talk to her! Think of a good lie! Think! Think!

"Actually, she's not." I could hear him tense up.

"Emmett, turn the car around." I heard him command.

"What? Eddie, are you crazy?" Emmett asked. "No way!"

"We're coming home." Edward told me.

"No! No! Look, here's the thing. I'll tell you the short version. Okay, so Alice came over and then Esme needed her home to help her with some wedding things, so Rosalie's coming over right now. That's okay, right?"

"Rosalie?" he asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

"Well, call me when she comes over."

"Edward!" I scolded. "I _can_ take care of myself, you know that. And someone hasn't tried to kill me or track me in two weeks, it's a new record, you know that."

"Yes, I know, but Bella, I'm just concerned about your safety. It comes first, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, well my safety is also concerned when I say that this hunting trip is mandatory. You're going to hurt me if you don't hunt. And don't say you won't."

He sighed in defeat. Defeated by a human! Hah! And a human _girl_ at that! Hah! Hah! "Fine. I'll see you in two days. I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and then hung up the phone.

Around three o'clock that same day (after Edward called me three more times), Alice called and told me that she trusted that I was home (she hadn't seen any danger) and that she and Rosalie were going to go shopping in Port Angeles.

I told her I'd be fine, I mean, it wasn't like I had any other plans for today anyways. Besides, I liked the peace and quiet on my Saturday.

After watching a couple of old episodes of CSI, the phone rang at around five thirty.

"Hello?" I asked, and a familiar, male voice came through the other line.

"Bella!"

"Jake!" I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm great, you?"

"Super bored." I moaned.

"Great! That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Don't you _want_ to hear me happy?"

"Well yeah, but you'll be happy after this!"

"After what?"

"Okay, so the pack and I are throwing an insane party down at the beach today, it's gonna be amazing. We weren't gonna invite you, 'cause you know, Edward…." He growled at his name.

"Yeah…?"

"But when we heard the stiff was gone, we decided that we'd invite you! So wanna come?" He asked, sounding very excited. Maybe _too_ excited for my comfort with Jake.

"Wait, how did _you_ find out that _Edward_ was out hunting?"

"We got our secret ways."

"Billy?" I asked, realization finally hitting me. Charlie probably told Billy that Edward was going hiking this weekend, and Billy probably called Jake to tell him to call me to ask if I wanted to do anything this weekend.

"Well…yeah." Jake said, and I could tell he was smiling sheepishly. "So you coming or what?"

What about Alice? What about Rosalie? What about _Edward_? If he found out that I disobeyed him…again and practically lied to him in front of his face, he'd be pretty pissed off.

"Bella?" Jake asked. "You there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I said.

"So you coming or not?"

"When is it?"

"Starts around eight down at the beach. There's gonna be a bonfire and everything. It's gonna be one kick _ass_ party."

I sighed. "I'll be there." I've gotta find _some_ way to ditch Alice and Rosalie after they come back from shopping.

"Hey, you wanna drop off the Rabbit though?" I asked, an idea suddenly hitting me.

"Why? What's wrong with your truck?"

"It's just got a dead battery." I lied. It's just too noisy. I need a car that isn't that noisy for Alice and Rosalie to hear.

"Are you sure? I'll come and fix it."

"No, no. See, Jake. I have to sneak out to come to this party." I sighed.

"Oh, does lover leech have bodyguards for you or something?"

"Alice and Rosalie, yep. And the truck's too loud. They'll know if I took off in it. So come down here really quick, drop off the Rabbit, and you can take the truck back up."

"What will you tell the bloodsuckers when they notice that your car's gone?"

"That my car got a dead battery and I had to take it to the mechanic." I simply said. "Park the Rabbit in the woods to the right of my house. I'll jump out of the bathroom window and take off."

"Nice plan, Bells. I'll see you in five with the Rabbit."

"Yeah, well you better hurry up. They could be home any minute now. Oh, and do you have a movie with you, like a war movie that's really loud? Or a car movie that's really loud? Or some movie that's really loud?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to put it on so that they don't hear me take off."

"Why? You gonna trip and fall?" He joked.

"Probably, yeah. I _am_ a klutz. So bring the movie and the Rabbit, okay?"

"K, bye Bells."

"Bye, Jake." I said, and then ended the call. Alice called just seconds later.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" Her preppy voice came through.

"I'm fine. Just incredibly bored. My stupid truck died today. The battery blew, so I had to take it to the mechanic. Besides that, it's been a pretty boring day."

"Why'd you need to use your truck?"

"I was just going to go over and hang with Angela for a little bit, but obviously that didn't happen." I lied, but she seemed to buy it.

"Oh. Well Rosalie and I are going to be at your house in about ten or fifteen minutes. We're like right outside La Push."

"Okay!" I said as I saw the flashing of headlights shine through the window and into my living room, where I sat on the couch. It was Jake. "See you then! Bye!" I said, and then hung up the phone, running outside and into the arms of my best friend. I laughed as he squeezed me. "Can't…breathe!" I gasped, and he set me down, placing a friendly kiss on my forehead.

"Here's your movie."

"Saving Private Ryan." I glanced at it. "War movie?"

"Yup. And it starts out really loud, so I thought it was a good one, besides it was the first one I found."

"Great, thanks Jake."

"So where you want me to park the Rabbit?" He asked, and I pointed to the trees.

"Over there. That way, they can't see the car at all."

"All right."

"You better hurry up." I said, handing him the keys to the truck. "Alice just called. She'll be here in less then ten minutes."

He sighed. "Fine. But I'll see you tonight. Love ya, Bells."

"Love you too, Jake." I practically had to spit out of my mouth as I got into the passenger seat of the car. (Just so I could know where he parked it.) I could barely see the road from where we were parked, and he handed me the keys as he killed the engine.

"See you tonight. It's gonna be an amazing party. Oh, and make sure you wear a...nice...dress tonight. You know, something that shows off your body."

"Um, Jake? I have a boyfriend, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. But just do it, Bella. For me?"

I sighed. "Fine."

"Great! See you later." He said, and then kissed me on the cheek before dashing out of the car and into my truck. I got out and ran back towards the front steps of my house just as Jake was driving away, the loud grumbling echoing as he went down the road.

I smiled at my fool proof plan.

Slowly, I opened the front door and sat back down in my position on the couch, staring at yet another episode of CSI. I shoved the keys to the Rabbit inside my pocket and put the movie on the table just as I heard Alice and Rosalie pull up in Rosalie's red M3. I smiled and was about to go and greet them at the door, when I sniffed myself. I smelled like a dog. Alice would know that something was up, she'd call Edward, and I couldn't go to that 'amazing' party of Jakes, and my fool proof plan would be cracked.

Shoot!

I ran up the stairs (tripping up half of them in the process), and rubbed a bar of my strawberry soap all over my body, and also squirted some of the perfume that Alice told me to wear for Edward on me.

I heard the front door close, and I ran down the stairs, and tripped down half of them again, putting on a fake smile, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"You didn't do anything stupid!" Alice smiled at me. "I'm so proud of you Bella! But you know who will be even more proud of you?"

"Who?" I asked, even though I knew what her answer was.

Edward.

"Edward!" She squealed, bouncing up and down. "That would be a first! You haven't run away or anything!"

Alice squeezed me harder, and winced into her hair.

Edward won't be proud if he finds out that I'm sneaking away to a party hosted by werewolves.

But he's not going to find out.

No.

He's not.

**Review! please! Oh, and the picture of Bella's dress that she's gonna wear to the party is in my profile! PM me and tell me what you think of it! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's watch a movie." I decided as I glanced at the clock that read seven thirty six. I had to get dressed, get my hair done, distract Alice and Rosalie for thirty minutes, _and_ sneak out of my bathroom window without the two jail guards catching me.

"Okay!" Alice squealed. "What are we watching?"

"One of my favorites!" I lied. I've never watched this movie in my life.

"What's it about?" I opened my mouth and closed it, struggling for the words. What was I supposed to say? Rosalie crossed her arms on the couch, and Alice looked heart-broken as she sat there, staring at me, waiting for my answer.

"Here, just read the back." I said, handing her the DVD case.

She couldn't have glanced at it for more than five seconds, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"World War II?" She asked me. "_You're_ interested in World War II?"

"Yep. History fascinates me." I lied. Again.

"Really? 'Cause Edward always said that you _hated_ history class."

"Yeah, I hate it 'cause I already know all the stuff!" I'm getting better at this lying process. I glanced back up at the clock. Seven forty.

"Mhmm…" Rosalie didn't seem convinced. I quickly grabbed the DVD and opened up the case, fumbling with the CD as I jammed it into the DVD player. Alice grabbed the remote, excited, and turned on the TV. I started towards the stairs when Alice, naturally, stopped me.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"To get changed into my sweats and shirt."

She started to get up, but I stopped her. "Alice. Please. I can do this myself."

"But Edward…"

"Edward can deal for ten minutes while I go _upstairs_. You left me _alone _at home for _hours_, and I didn't do anything." I said, and she nodded her head, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But if I even hear one _creak_ that's out of the ordinary, I'm coming up."

"You and your brother!" I spat, rolling my eyes and running up the stairs as I heard Rosalie's small laugh echo with my feet that continue to trip up the stairs. I silently closed my bedroom door and locked it. It barely made a click, and I'm sure that Alice couldn't have heard it. Besides, the movie was starting, and I could already hear the booms of the guns.

Jake was right!

I swung open my closet doors and started to search through the few dresses that I had. A blue one caught my eye, and I grabbed it. I sighed, a small smile coming onto my face.

My prom dress.

I could wear that dress, but it was too…special. Sentimental.

Too…_Edward._

I could almost smell him as I brought the dress up to my nose. I smiled, but the little green lights that I caught out of the corner of my eye reminded me of the time.

Seven fifty!

A teal, sparkly fabric caught my eye, and I grabbed it, pulling it out and examining it. I remembered that Angela had bought it for me for prom, but I thought it was just a little too revealing for me. It would work, relentless, and if anything went wrong, Edward could always point me out in the crowd.

Edward.

Just the thought of him seeing me at this party with the whole pack staring at me and _howling_ as I danced all over Jake in a skimpy little dress just scared me.

Bad things would come from that experience, and I didn't even want to imagine the look on his face. I had to sit down on my bed, the dress becoming limp in my hands.

But, he wasn't going to come cause he wasn't going to find out.

Seven fifty-five.

I had to get going.

Rosalie and Alice would start to get worried. I hurriedly threw off my blue shirt and jeans, chucking them under my bed as I slipped on the dress.

"Bella?" I heard someone knock on the door, and I gulped.

Rosalie.

"Just a minute!" I said, grabbing my sweats that were lying carelessly on my bed and shoving them on under my dress. I put on my Clash shirt that I wore to bed last night, and then smoothly (for once), tugged on a red bathrobe that Edward insisted that I buy. I tied it tightly around me and started for the door. On the way across my room, I slipped on my sparkly silver ballet flats because Bella and heels did _not_ work.

Especially if I was trying to make a clean getaway to the Rabbit.

As I got close to the door I froze.

The key to the rabbit! I leaned down, reached under my bed and grabbed the jeans I had chucked just minutes ago, grabbing the lone key out of the back pocket. I stuck it in my bathrobe pocket and then grabbed the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, opening it up. Rosalie's murderous face seemed to fade when she saw me.

"Oh. You're done."

"Not really. I still have to go and take a shower." Perfect! The sound of the shower and the movie will drown out my clumsiness as I tried to escape out of the window! Perfect! I smiled, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you're playing us, Bella…"

"I'm not. Calm down, Rose." I lied.

She cringed at the nickname. "You promise?"

"Promise." I said, and then took it back. I need to stop lying to them! I'm going to have to give a _huge_ apology for lying to them when I get back….tomorrow.

"Fine. You have ten minutes to take a shower, and then I want you back downstairs."

"All right." I glanced at the clock out of the corner of my eye.

Seven fifty-eight.

Jacob would be calling at any moment to see where I was. That would be disastrous. She stared at me some more, and then started back down the hallway and down the steps as I dashed into the bathroom, quickly flicking the lights and the fan on. I turned on the water and then unlocked the window, pushing it up. I stared down at the slanted roof that lay before me.

"If Edward can do it, you can surely do it too." I whispered to myself as I climbed on the ledge of the window, carefully lowering myself onto the roof, making sure I didn't make any noise. My bathrobe got caught on the window sill, and I tore it back so that I could still run away, looking around to see if anyone heard that. I could still hear the movie's explosions, and the water running from out where I stood in the mild weather, the cool, light breeze hitting my body, and I could tell that I was fine. Somehow, I managed to close the blinds and then close the window before tiptoeing across the roof. (While tripping over a couple of nails), towards the gutter that led down to the ground. I gulped. I'd have to climb down _that_?

**"**_Bella, love, what are you doing?" _I gasped and quickly turned around, looking into the darkness. Only the front porch lights, the moon light, and the light from my bathroom were visible in the night.

"Edward?" I asked, cautiously. If he caught me trying to sneak out, I would be dead!

I sighed, thinking it was just another hallucination, and then gripped the white, metal material in my hands, lowering myself down so that my legs were able to wrap around part of it.

A low, familiar growl was heard through the night, and I paused, looking around again, this time, panic rising in my body.

"Just forget it, Bella." I tried to reassure myself.

_"You're making the biggest mistake of your life! Get down from there, love. Go back with Rosalie and Alice! Bella!" _I heard his voice again as I tried to shove myself down, but I ended up falling. I closed my eyes, and tried not to scream as I fell, Edward's distinct voice sounding in my head. _"Bella! Watch out! Love, get back there! Go back into the house! Love, watch out!"_

I landed on my back onto the mushy ground, the way it always felt after a good rain. I glanced up, and I could sense no movement from inside the house. I smiled, feeling good about myself, and got up, running through the dense, dark woods until, yes, you guessed it, I found the Rabbit.

But I didn't just _find_ it, I ran right into it, clutching my gut in the process.

_"Watch out! Be more careful!" _I cringed and hobbled over to the driver's side, shoving open the door and crawling in. The driver's seat was more comfortable then the others and I sighed, inserting the key into the ignition. The headlights came on, but I quickly flicked a switch, turning them off. If Rosalie and Alice came outside looking for me, and they saw headlights, I'd never get away with it.

I drove blindly towards the road, trying hard not to run into a tree or anything else.

_"Bella! Watch out! Turn on the headlights! You're going to kill yourself! Be safe!" _Finally, the smoothness of the paved road met the tires, and I turned on the headlights, taking off towards the beach.

"I, Bella Swan, have won!" I shouted in pride, raising my right fist into the air.

_"If by won you mean won a trip to the hospital, then yes, you have. You're making a huge mistake. Think about what you're doing!" _

"Shut up, Edward." I mumbled as I sped down the road.

**Alice's POV**

"Rosalie! I can't _stand_ this movie! How can Bella like this? It's all blood, and it's making me really thirsty!" I complained, leaning back and staring at her. The soft sound of the water running upstairs, Bella's shower, soothed me and kept my mind off of the TV.

"Something's up around here, and I don't know what." Rosalie responded, completely ignoring my comment on the video. She started looking around, a scowl placed upon my sweet friend's face.

"Well you should trust Bella!" I said, feeling confident. I had left her alone all day, and she didn't do anything!

"Why?" Rose spat, "She could be ditching us to go out with that _dog_."

"She's wouldn't…" I started, but the words stopped coming out as I saw it.

The vision.

_Bella was driving down the road in a strange, red car. She stopped driving when she came up to the beach, and she got out of the car. She was dressed in a rather skimpy dress that Edward would probably either completely love or completely hate. She started down towards the beach where a bon fire was going on. The vision when black for a little, and then came back. She was having a couple of drinks, and then, all of a sudden, her future was completely gone._

"Alice?" I heard Rosalie call my name. "Alice?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Did you have a vision? What did you see?"

"Bella." I breathed, my lips barely even moving.

"What about Bella? What happened? Tell me!"

I stood up and ran up the stairs, knocking on the bathroom door.

No one answered. I tried the door, and, surprisingly, it was unlocked. I stepped in and then ripped the curtain completely off of the hinges just to see what I had guessed.

She wasn't there.

Rosalie appeared behind me, and she shook her head in disgust. "I knew never to trust her." She spat, and I turned and stared at the window.

She must have snuck out!

I shoved the window up, and stared down at the slanted roof, the top just a foot or two away from the bottom of the window. A little piece of red fabric was stuck to the outside part of the window.

I curiously picked it up and stared at it.

"That's hers. She was wearing a red bathrobe when she said she needed to take a shower." Rosalie said, and I stared at her, flicking off the shower, the lights, and the fan as I stared out into the hallway towards the stairs.

How could Bella do something like this to me?

She was supposed to be my friend! She probably left her truck there at La Push, and Jake left his car down here so that she could sneak away to his party! How could she do this to me?

I trusted her!

Rosalie trusted her!

The whole entire Cullen family trusted her!

_Edward_ trusted her!

How could she disobey Edward, again?

As I reached the kitchen, I immediately went to the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Who are you calling?" Rose asked as she appeared at the foot of the stairs, staring at me. I crossed my arms and leaned up against the counter, fuming.

"Who do you think?" I stared at her, my eyes dark and cold, my expression murderous. "Edward."

**Please review!! How am I writing the characters? Besides Bella sending Edward away cause she's concerned for her safety? ahha, review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks SO much for all of the amazing reviews! I'm not asking for a certain number this chapter! So just please review, and I'll be happy! Haha! Enjoy the next chapter! It's shorter then the others, but okay!  
**

"Bella?" Edward's frantic voice asked.

"No. It's Alice." I said, trying to keep my voice cool and calm as I was about to spill my vision out to him over the phone. Who knew what kind of damage my brother could do to the pack. But they deserved it. No, Bella deserved it.

"Alice? Where's Bella? Can I talk to her?"

"She can't come to the phone right now." I calmly said, but if I even had a heart, it would have been beating at least a billion times a minute. I. was. not. calm.

"What? Where is she?"

"Edward…"

"What? Alice, tell me right now! Did you see a vision?" I sighed, but didn't respond. "ALICE!" He screamed, so loud that I had to wince, pulling the phone away from my ear. "Where is she?" he calmly asked, trying to control his anger as the realization hit him, "She's not there, is she?"

"No." I squeaked. "I had a vision."

"What happened?" I could tell he tensed up and that he was running by the sound of the wind flying through the phone.

"Edward, her future disappeared." I could hear him stop in his tracks; the wind stopped blowing.

"Was she with _him_?" He growled, anger dripping from his voice.

"I don't know. I can't see werewolves, remember?" I sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"I'm coming home." He said, hanging up the phone.

"So?" Rose asked as I brought the phone back down from my ear and hung it up, a loud, echoing 'click' rebounding throughout the house.

"He's coming."

**Bella's POV**

As I neared the beach, I could already hear the music, and I could see the bright fire burning. I killed the engine and got out of the car before I realized that, silly me, I was still dressed in my escape outfit. I slid off the robe and chucked it into the passenger seat. I pulled the t-shirt over my head, but the collar got stuck around my neck. I grunted, trying to get it off as I ran around in a circle, my arms up in the air and my shirt over my head. I couldn't see anything.

"Bella!" I heard, and I looked up, spinning around to see if I could see who it was, even though I already knew.

It was Jake.

"Jake?" I asked, my voice muffled from the shirt.

He laughed. "You're such a klutz." I felt two warm hands on my arms, and the shirt was removed from my body. "Here, let me take off your pants for you, just so that you don't have to fall down and hurt yourself. We wouldn't want you coming home to that leech with any evidence that you had been partying with me, right?" I didn't answer.

He smiled as he bent down and tugged at my pant legs. They immediately dropped, and I moved my feet to get out of them when I tripped, naturally of course, but Jake's arms caught mine, breaking my fall onto the gravel below. He laughed softly. "Gotcha."

"Thanks." I mumbled, and he smiled again, throwing my shirt and pants into the car. His breath was even and warm, producing a good feeling against my head.

"Jake!" I turned and saw Embry and Quil running towards him, smiling for all their might, drinks in hand.

"Hey! Look, it's the vampire girl!" Embry declared, and I smiled, waving sheepishly at them.

"Hey!"

"We didn't think that you'd be here!" Quil said, and Embry nodded his head.

"Yeah, but then Billy told Jake that you had told him that the stiff was gone, so we called you."

"Yeah, I know." I smiled, and then Jake took my hand.

"Let's go." He said, pulling me down towards the beach.

My eyes must have nearly popped out of my sockets.

There must have been about a hundred people there! I didn't even know that Forks and La Push _combined_ had that many as their population! The girls were dressed in very skimpy dresses, and I laughed. I thought that _mine_ was skimpy! They were dancing all over the guys, grinding in the middle and then just dancing as if the guy were their pole, and they were a stripper.

"Jake…" I started. "I'm not too sure about this." I said, a very uneasy feeling forming in my stomach.

"I'm sure if you have a drink or two, you'll be okay." He said, and I realized we were by the long table that held the food and drinks. He handed me a red, plastic cup, and I took a sip. It was a metallic taste, it almost tasted like acid! I spewed the pale gold liquid all over the sand, and coughed, sticking my tongue out in distaste.

"Ew! Jake, this tastes horrible!"

"No it doesn't." He countered, handing me another cup.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, staring at the liquid, wrinkling my nose.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. But you'll feel better after you drink it." He winked at me, drowning the whole cup in one, large gulp. He refilled it. "Come on, drink up, and then we'll dance."

"O-okay." I said, taking another sip. I guess it wasn't_ that _bad. I've definitely drunk worse. Two drinks and five (at least, I think it was five) shots later, I felt a _whole_ lot better. "Come on, Jake! Let's go!" I giggled, and I think he smiled. I couldn't tell, but the next thing I knew, we were in the middle of the dance circle, the hot, sweaty bodies around me.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, what in the name of the Volturi do you think you are doing?"_ Edward growled.

I ignored him.

**Alice's POV**

"Here he comes." I said to Rose as I saw a silver Volvo turn into the Swan residence driveway. I ran out to him, and hugged him.

"I'm so, so, _so, _sorry, Edward." I said, and he shoved me away.

"What did you see? Where is she?" He asked, and Emmett and Jazzie got out of the car too. I flirtatiously waved at my husband, and Edward growled.

"Now is _not_ the time to flirt!" He smacked me in the arm. I felt hurt. He'd never done that to me before. "What did you see?"

"I saw her driving down the road in a strange, red car and she went to the beach. I couldn't see parts of it, but then I saw her drinking a couple of drinks, and then her future completely disappeared."

"Damn." Edward silently cursed, a low growl emitting from his chest. He stared up at us, his topaz eyes murderous. "Get into the car. _Now_." He said to the rest of the Cullen's, and then started up the Volvo.

"I call shotgun!" Emmett called, climbing in where Edward glared at him. Jazzie, Rose, and I crawled into the back, jammed up against each other.

Jasper sent out a wave of relaxation as I shut the door, but Edward turned around in his seat and glared at my husband. "Now is _not_ the time, Jasper! Stop it!" He ignited the engine and then drove down the road.

This was going to turn out bad.

**Bella's POV**

I was giggling harder then ever as Jake picked me up and spun me around. I put both my hands on his shoulders, and finally, he stopped, letting me down. My knees gave out, and I collapsed to the ground.

"Bella? You okay?"

I just giggled harder. Why am I acting this way? I stared up at Jake, and laughed.

"What?" He asked.

He looks ridiculous! "You have…you have elephant ears!" I started rolling around on the ground, clutching my stomach as I continued to laugh, tears falling down my face.

"No, I don't! Bella!" Jake protested, and then grabbed my hand, pulling me up. "Come on, snap out of it!"

"Drink." I slurred my words. "I wannadrink."

"You want a drink?" he asked, and I nodded my head. "All right." He pulled me over to the table and poured me another drink. I drank the whole thing, the nasty, warm liquid running down my throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a guy spilling the guts of his stomach all over the sand.

"_Love, are you drunk? Calm down. Sit down. Don't do this to me, Bella. Don't do this to Alice! What about Rosalie! She was just starting to like you! Run away from there. Get back to your car! Run!" _

"Edward!" I giggled, plopping down onto the ground and slapping my hands on the warm sand like a baby taking its first bath.

Jacob bent down next to me. "Edward? No, I'm Jacob!"

"Edward! I heard Edward!"

He gulped. "You heard E-Edward?"

"Yeah! He talked to me in my head!"

"Bella Swan." His voice was low, lower then I'd ever heard it. "Are you drunk?"

"Drink!" I said, reaching my hands up towards the bowl of gold liquid.

He poured me another one.

**Alice's POV**

Edward turned off the engine right before the dividing line and got out of the car. He could see the fire too.

The next thing I knew, there was a tug on my arm, and I was being pulled out of the car.

"Is that where she is? Was there a fire in your vision?"

"Yes." I nodded my head, and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all got out of the car.

He turned around and glared at them. "What are you all doing? Get back in the car! We're going to the beach!"

Jasper cleared his throat.

No!

"Uh, Edward? That's into werewolf territory. That's against the treaty."

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you, Jasper." He growled, his eyes narrowing. "I don't care about any damn treaty right now."

"I hate to say this, but I must agree with him." Emmett said, and I gasped. No!

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, his voice raging as he was walking around to the other side of the car where Emmett was standing.

"If we cross the boundary line, it's war."

"So you're saying that my fiancé means _nothing_ to you? Her future is about to disappear and you think that I should just stand here and watch her die rather then go to war?" Edward fumed, his hands clenching in fists.

"I never-"

Edward inched closer to him with every angry word he spilled out of his mouth. "What would you do if Rosalie was the one down there? And Alice saw _her_ future disappear? Would _you_ just sit here?" Emmett didn't answer, and Edward growled, probably hearing something he didn't like run through Emmett's mind. My eyes glazed over.

I was having a vision.

_Edward punched Emmett, and the two got into a nasty fight._

"Edward! No!" I screamed, but it was too late, Edward had already punched him across the face, and Emmett was barreling at him at vampire speed, knocking Edward down. He growled, got up and ran right into Emmett's chest. Edward lunged another punch at him, smacking Emmett across the face again, and for once, Emmett growled. And I mean, he growled. They lunged at each other, shoving them to the ground, rolling around and throwing punches. "Jasper!" I yelled in distress. "Do something!" I pleaded, and he sighed, closed his eyes, and released a wave of calm over the two. They stopped and let go of each other. "Thanks." I whispered, and he smiled back at me.

The two brushed the dirt and sticks off of themselves, and then stepped away from each other.

"Fine." Edward said, "Emmett. You can go back home. Take Alice, Rose, and Jasper. I'm doing this alone."

"Fine." Emmett said, and Edward got into his Volvo, starting up the engine. We quickly moved out of the way, and I knocked on the driver's window. He rolled it down.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. Truly, I am."

"I know." He sighed. "It's just Bella that I'm worried about."

"But I should have taken more care of her! I should have kept a more watchful eye on her! I'm so sorry." I hung my head in shame, and Edward touched my shoulder.

"Don't be." He said, and then the Volvo was gone, and he was across the border, driving towards the beach.

"Let the war begin." Emmett mumbled as we stared after the shiny silver car as it disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'm bored, and I REALLY wanted to update this story! Haha. Okay, so a question I got yesterday…**

**-Why did Edward get so mad? Wasn't he supposed to go with her opinion if she wanted to hang out with Jake?**

**Technically, yes, he was. But when he saw her future completely disappear, and Alice couldn't see parts of it, he has to be angry, because Jake was involved. So he shouldn't really go with her opinion on this if Jake was involved in her future disappearing, get it? Sort of? Maybe? Haha. **

**Okay, so that was basically it, but thanks SO much for all the reviews and all of the helpful tips you guys gave me! Thanks SO much! **

**Oh, and I'm going to also add this one part at the end of this chapter, but I'm sort of a little…scared about putting it in. It makes sense to me, but it may not make sense to you. So I'm taking a big step and putting it in….so ENJOY! (Starts in Edward's POV) **

Isabella Marie Swan.

My love.

When I met her I found a purpose to live.

_She_ was that purpose.

Her future was _not_ going to disappear. I wouldn't force myself back to the Volturi once again, pleading for them to take me life because I had watched Jacob take hers.

I know that I'm supposed to trust her decision if she wants to hang out with _him_, but when her life is threatened in any way; it's _my_ decision that should matter more.

And then Emmett and that stupid treaty! They both just needed to get out of my way.

How could he be so selfish? He's my own brother! He obviously didn't care about _my_ Bella!

I realized that my hand was gripping the steering wheel so strongly that dent marks were being made in it. I released my grip and concentrated on the road.

As I sped the car to a smooth one hundred and twenty miles per hour, I saw the beach speed into view. The rotten stench of dog flew up to my nostrils as I slammed the brakes of the car. I killed the engine and got out of the Volvo, two new smells invading my nostrils.

Fire and alcohol.

That last one hurt me. That's what Bella was drinking in Alice's vision...alcohol.

How could my Bella do something like this to me? How could she? I had told her time and time again _not_ to. I knew that Emmett had tried to sneak some into her when I wasn't looking, but he got what was coming to him. She didn't even want to drink the vile substance.

The dog must have forced her to drink it.

I let out a low growl as an image of Jake pushing her up against a wall, shoving her mouth open and pouring the liquid into her mouth flashed through my head.

I stared down at the hundreds of people dancing in a very inappropriate way, and I scanned the crowd for Bella and Jake.

Bella and Jake.

Just the thought of them together made me want to go to the Volturi and commit 'suicide'.

I realized by now, that I was walking down the walkway that led to the beach, and my feet touched the warm, wet sand.

_Ooo, who is _this_ hottie? _I heard a blonde tramp think. I didn't dare glance her way.

_Who's the stiff?_ The guy standing next to the blonde thought.

_Why is everyone staring? _I heard someone else ask, and I could have bet even on Alice that it was Embry.

_Shit! It's a bloodsucker! _

"Jake! Jake!" I heard one guy yell, and I shot my eyes over to where he was running. I needed to know where that dog was. It was Quil. He was running over to a beat up table, where half the legs were missing.

Then, I saw him.

Jacob Black.

Yes, someone's future was in fact going to disappear tonight, but it definitely was not Bella Swans'.

Not even Alice could see that his future was going to disappear.

Yes, it was Jacob Blacks'.

**Bella's POV**

"What?" Jake asked Quil as he handed me another drink.

"The _stiff's_ here." He growled under his breath.

I could see Jake get nervous. His face paled and his hands started to shake. At least, I think so. "The bloodsucker? _The_ bloodsucker? You mean, like…" He glanced down at me and then back up at Quil, "_Her_ bloodsucker?"

Quil nodded his head.

"Who's here?" I asked, taking another sip of the nasty liquid and then reaching up to Jake.

"No one." Jake mumbled, staring down at my outstretched arms. "I'm not giving you another one." He shook his head.

"I don't want that…"

"What do you want then?"

I just leaned over and wrapped my arms around Jake's shin. "You."

"Shit." I could have sworn I heard Jake mumble, but I didn't know.

**Alice's POV**

"Come on, Emmett, let's go." I said to him. Jasper and Rose had already started home, and that left just me and Edward's big brother.

"I can't." He growled. "Edward's gonna get hurt. He's going to start a war and expose our secret to everyone! I agree with Rose, it was wrong to let Edward fall in love with Bella."

"No, he's not, okay Emmett? I haven't seen anything. Calm down, and if Edward exposes our secret, it doesn't have anything to do with Bella, all right? Edward's not going to do anything wrong. I trust him." We stood there, staring at the growing flames in awe and nervousness before Emmett broke the silence.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I felt shocked. I hadn't seen this coming. Really, I hadn't!

"Um, sure."

"Sit down, it's kind of important."

I obliged.

**Bella's POV**

I heard people scream and move out of the way.

"Shit! Shit! _Shit!_ Run!" Jake told me, and I stared up at him.

"What? Run what? I…Fine…" I mumbled, and I closed my eyes.

Jake's shin was gone from my grasp, and I heard a boom against the sand. I shot my eyes open.

"Jake?" I asked. I stared at Jake, who was lying on his back, anger soothing out of his body as he began to stand up. I turned and stared at the other guy that shoved Jake away from me.

Only one guy I knew would do that.

Edward.

I stared at him as he turned and stared at me, his topaz eyes bored into mine.

"Bella." He breathed.

"Edward."

**Edward's POV**

My angel was sitting there, her pupil's dilated and staring at me, looking completely lost. The sound of my name coming out of her mouth made my dead heart flip over and over, yet something was wrong.

This wasn't the Bella I loved. Her normal, beautiful voice was being replaced by a strained, slurred voice that nearly broke my dead heart in two.

"Edward!" She said again, and there was fear pouring out of her chocolate colored eyes. I stared at her, cocking my head to the side in confusion. Then, I heard a bang, and a big white light. I turned around and stood up, not believing what I just saw.

Jake had just turned into a werewolf.

In front of everyone.

He stood up, his eyes burning with hatred, his red and brown fur glistening in the moonlight.

The other party guests ran in fear back to their car.

He barked as he stepped closer, "Cullen! You crossed the border to save you precious _Bella._ That means war! It's over!"

"Black." I spat back. "It _is_ over. For you!"

He lunged at me.

**Alice's POV**

"Have you ever…loved Edward?"

"What do you mean 'have I ever loved Edward'? He's practically my brother!" I laughed. That was a stupid question! Sometimes I even wondered if Emmett had any brains, even when he was a human.

"No, I mean…_loved_ Edward."

Oh.

"Well…maybe. Before I met Jazzie, maybe." I shrugged, "Why?"

"Cause you seemed really hurt tonight. I was just wondering."

"I was angry at myself! I hadn't looked after Bella like I was supposed to. And I was worried for the two of them."

"So you've never…"

I slapped him on the arm. "Emmett Cullen! No, I've _never_ with Edward, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. He's too much of a prude."

I scowled and crossed my arms. A big, white light exploded down near the beach, and Emmett and I both stared at each other.

"Do you think…?" He asked.

"It's possible…" I said, hoping that I was wrong. Jacob could _not_ have just exposed himself to the whole party, could he?

"Shit!" Emmett quickly stood up and grabbed my arm. "If we're gonna start a war, we better start it the right way."

And with that, we took off.

**Edward's POV**

"Get. Away. From. Bella." I growled as he took another step towards her limp body. She had passed out right at the moment that Jacob had turned into a werewolf.

He barked, "No! She's mine! She told me she wanted me!"

"And you believed her? You drugged her. She's drunk. She didn't mean anything." I growled, and he placed a paw on her leg. I growled louder and then shoved myself at him.

The sand went everywhere, all around us as we slid about ten feet away from Bella.

"Get off of me!" Jake commanded as he shoved me off of him.

I looked over at Bella and then I felt pain surge up my arm. I flung off the dog, who was hanging onto my arm with his teeth. He bit me!

He howled as he landed in the water, a loud splash following. I ran towards him and stood over him as he lay on sand, the waves crashing over him.

"Leave. Get away from me, leech." He barked.

I stepped on his leg, a large, long crunch following as he howled in pain.

"Then leave _my_ Bella alone."

"She was the one who wanted to come." He managed to bark out.

"I know." Was all I could say as I turned around and started back towards Bella. I could hear Jake stand up and limp away towards the woods.

"And just where do you think you're going, bloodsucker?" Quil and Embry appeared before Bella, and I growled at them.

"Get out of my way! I'm taking Bella back home where she belongs!"

"She belongs with us! You can't provide her with anything. You're just a leech!"

Before I could say anything else, Alice and Emmett appeared beside me.

"Beat it." Emmett said, and when they didn't, he took a threatening step towards them. They started barking in fear as they ran off into the distance.

"Thanks." I said to Emmett, and he nodded at me. "Look, I'm sorry I punched you."

"I'm not the one you should be concerned about." He gave a small smile and then looked at Bella before looking back at me.

"I know." I nodded my head as I walked to where she laid, the fire burning brightly just a couple of feet away from her. I bent down next to her. The bottom of her hair was soaked, and sand was coating the tips of the beautiful brown that I come to know and love. Her dress was very skimpy, yet, she looked gorgeous in it. The red cup lay in her hand, which lay limp across her chest. The alcohol spilled out of it and onto the sand below. Her breathing, normally slow and deep, was instead an unusual ragged and fast rhythm. "Bella?" I asked, putting a hand on her cheek, cradling her face in my palm.

She moved her head from side to side, and I ran my hand over her hair. Her eyes slightly opened, and then she let out a small smile.

"Edward." She simply said, and I picked her up in my arms as her eyelids drooped closed again. I gently swung her around so that she was lying on my back, her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs wrapped around my thighs.

"I'll meet you back home. Take the Volvo back. I'm just going to run." I said, turning to Alice and Emmett. Alice looked like if she could cry, she would. Emmett nodded. "You okay?" I asked Alice, and she nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine, Edward. Just take her home, okay? Make sure she sees Carlisle."

I gave a small smile at the two, and then took off towards home.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." I whispered, as I crossed the boundary line, and I could have sworn that she tightened her arms around my neck.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I love you._

I stopped running and looked up at my sleeping angel. Was it possible?

For the first time ever, I had read her thoughts.

**So…I don't really know what I think of this chapter…haha. Well there it is. So if you don't understand how he read her thoughts…yeah…well PM me or review or whatever! Haha. Yeah, I don't know what I think of this chapter…just review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I'm updating! It's not that long, but okay!**** And summer is finally here for me! So people were asking how Edward could read her thoughts…**

**So basically, here's my theory. WHEN Edward bites her (cause he will) I think that her like 'power' is going to be that she can block the thoughts of other vampires or people or werewolves from being read by Edward/other vampires. So…the alcohol sort of drugged her mind, and the 'defense' got shut down, allowing Edward to read her thoughts. **

**Make sense?**

**Sort of? **

**Well…haha…if it doesn't…sorry, if it does…great! I hope you guys like it! (oh, and I'm NOT a doctor, so I have NO idea…haha)**

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I kicked the door to the Cullen mansion. It swung open quickly, slamming into the wall behind it and making a fairly large dent.

He appeared at my side almost instantly, "Yes? Edward? What's wrong with Bella?"

"She's drunk." I said softly, shrugging her limp body off of my back and into my arms, bridal style.

This isn't exactly how I want our wedding to go. I must have Jasper try all the drinks before they're served. He seems to tolerate alcohol well.

"Drunk?" Carlisle asked, and I nodded my head, solemnly. His eyes grew wide as he took her from my arms, carefully, of course. He knew how much she meant to me.

I ran into the kitchen, shoving everything off of the dining table in one big swipe, causing the bowls and candle holders to come crashing down on the wood floors, resulting in a million shards of glass being scattered all over the room.

He carefully put her down on the table, pulling her hair back as her head leaned to one side. She seemed completely lifeless.

"What's going on?" Esme appeared in the doorway, and she brought a hand to her mouth when she saw Bella. "Oh god, Edward, what happened?"

"She snuck off to a party with werewolves and got drunk." I simply stated, yet the words seemed to cut through my very being.

"She needs her stomach to be pumped. There's too much alcohol in her system." Carlisle's words interrupted my thoughts, and I turned and stared at him, my eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Her stomach needs to be pumped. I'm sorry, Edward."

"You mean…you have to stick a tube down her throat?" I asked, involuntarily raising a hand to my own throat. I couldn't image even _food_ going down my throat much less a plastic tube.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded his head, and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

The door leading to the garage burst open, and Alice and Emmett appeared, rushing over to me.

They stopped and stood next to me, looking clearly out of breath. "Carlisle." Alice breathed. "There's gotta be another way."

"There's no other way, Alice. Unless you can see another way." She closed her eyes, and then shook her head negatively.

"I can't. But Carlisle…."

"She'll die of poisoning if I don't pump her stomach, and _now_!" I had never seen Carlisle so uptight about his work. At least _Carlisle_ cared.

"_You could bite her, Edward."_ Alice thought, and I turned towards her.

"No. That is out of the question! No way! She's _not_ changing into a vampire. Not tonight at least." It was inevitable. Bella would find _someone _to turn her, I'd bet, even on Alice, that she'd even go to the Volturi to do it.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, and I turned to look at him. I crossed my arms.

"All right." I said as I pushed my lips together to form a tight line.

Rosalie and Jasper walked into the room as I grabbed Bella's pale hand in mine. I could hear her move her head from side to side and groan, her voice sounding as if she was trying to talk underwater.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

"It'll be okay, love. Shh, I'm here."

"She must go to sleep in order for her to feel no pain. The alcohol will act as the Novocain."

I nodded my head, understanding.

I squeezed her hand tighter as I started humming her lullaby. The sweet tone filling her head.

_Edward…I love…_ She began humming along with me, inside her head of course, and then, abruptly, her thoughts ceased, and I knew that she was asleep. I looked up at Carlisle, barely nodding as he got the tube sterilized and ready. Alice walked over and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Edward. She's a strong girl. You know that."

"She's not a girl." I snapped, "She's a woman."

Alice didn't want to argue. "Yes."

She leaned up and placed a cold kiss on my cheek. It stung, as if it was a snowflake falling from the sky, and she leaned back, so that she was standing at her normal height. She patted me on the shoulder, flashing me a small smile before going back and standing next to Jasper, who wrapped an arm around his wife.

As Carlisle was putting the top of the tube into her mouth, I saw Alice turn away, Jasper following as he comforted her. Rosalie buried her face into Emmett's chest, and even Emmett couldn't look. He stared up at the painting of a river that was above Carlisle's head. Esme put her head in her hands, and I glanced down for almost a minute.

The tube was fully engulfed in her mouth, and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I couldn't bear to see her in that much pain.

I squeezed her hand slightly as the golden liquid ran through the tube and out of her stomach. Carlisle placed his hands on her stomach, lightly pushing on it as her body lurched with every shove. The alcohol continued to come out of her stomach, and I had to turn away.

A light, cold touch shocked me as I turned and saw Esme, her arms wrapped around my shoulder.

"Edward." She whispered, smiling, "I'm sorry you have to watch this." I turned around slightly, and stared at the other four Cullens. Alice and Jasper were huddled in a corner, Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around her, her face turned towards the wall.

_Poor Bella. _Jasper thought. He glanced over at me for a second. _Poor Edward._

_I never saw anything bad happen, but I haven't seen anything! This isn't fair! Why is this all my fault? If I had just watched over her like I was supposed to, and not gone shopping with Rose for 2 hours, leaving her alone, this probably never would have happened! Shoot! Did I just think that? Darn. Well maybe, just maybe, Edward didn't hear it, right?_ I could see her little, topaz eyes look at me as she turned her head and stared at me. "I heard it." I said, glaring at her. "We'll talk about _that_ later." I growled.

"Now, now, Edward. Calm down." Esme affectionately patted me on the shoulder, and I turned and stared at Rosalie.

_As much as I dislike that human, it saddens me to see how hurt Edward is…._ I let a small smile form in my head.

_Edward Cullen! _I snapped my head around and stared at Emmett. _That's right, I'm talking to you. Well thinking to you. _

"What do you want, Emmett?" I spat, glancing down at Bella, the alcohol still pouring out.

_This is all your fault! If you hadn't gone hunting or crossed the border, then we wouldn't be in war right now! Come on, Edward, you've been alive for more than a hundred years, don't you know that you can always just lock Bella in a dungeon? I'll build you one._

I glared at him. "No thank you, Emmett."

"Edward!" Carlisle announced, and I realized that the tube was out of my angel's mouth.

"She's going to awake." Alice said, and I smiled, Bella gave a light squeeze on my hand, and my invisible heart did flips.

She groggily moved her head from side to side and opened up her tired eyes. Her beautiful brown pupils were back, and I gave her a crooked smile as she blinked a couple of times.

She smiled back. "Edward." She croaked, her voice weak and soft, almost softer then a whisper, "I'm sorry. I love you." She coughed and and let her eyes droop.

"Bella." I breathed in relief, "Don't be, I love you too." I squeezed her hand as she fell back into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake her up, Carlisle! Why is she sleeping?" I demanded. My patience was growing thin.

"Let her body get used to the lack of alcohol. Her stomach is very sore, Edward. You must be patient. Let her rest."

Esme nodded her head, and then drove me away from my angel.

"I don't understand why I have to be away from her." I stated, huffing and sitting down on the very edge of the couch.

If even one little noise was heard, I wanted to be the first to be there.

Esme sat down on the other end of the couch, and Jasper sat down in one of the chairs. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the loveseat, and Carlisle, his face weathered looking and distraught, sat down in the other chair, placing his head in his hands.

_I will never ever forget this. This is just too much. I can't even imagine how Edward is feeling. _Carlisle thought, looking up at me.

"Not too well myself, Carlisle." I nodded my head as Alice walked into the room, her eyes glued to the floor.

_Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact._ She thought as she glanced up for a little bit.

"Alice, the only seat available is right next to me." I patted the couch, the seat that Bella normally took, "You'll have to talk about it sometime."

She sighed and took her seat next to me. "I told you I was sorry!" She blurted out, staring at me with saddened, topaz eyes.

"I know." I said, and Emmett interrupted whatever Alice was going to say.

"What are we gonna do about Black?"

"Already took care of him." I responded, quickly.

"I know, but what about his _pack_? We're now officially in war. He crossed the line." He stabbed a finger at me, and I growled.

"We're not going to do anything." Esme stated, standing up as if she was prepared to give a lecture on the situation. "If the pack does nothing, then that means they thought nothing of it. We were just trying to protect our family. And Bella _is_ family. We-"

A low groan was heard, and I perked my head up. "Bella!" I ran to her side just as she was starting to open up her eyes.

"Edward." She moaned, "I hurt."

**Bella's POV**

Everything hurt. My stomach, especially. I had a horribly headache, and I felt that the lunch that I had earlier today, which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, would come back up out of my throat. I groaned in pain, and I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around me, and the table that was under me was gone.

"Where am I?" I groaned, and then gasped. My voice didn't sound like me! I spoke in a sickly tone, and my throat was unexplainably dry. I felt as if I was spitting out sand as words! I coughed, and Edward tightened his grip on me.

"You're at my house. With the rest of the Cullen's."

"Alice. Rosalie." I moaned; I needed to talk to them. I needed to tell them that I was sorry for ditching them, and that I would never do it again, but I just didn't have that kind of energy. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my room." He stated simply, and I could tell that he was upset. I didn't mean to hurt him, I really didn't. But if I didn't mean to hurt him, then I wouldn't have gone to the party, right? I moaned again; that was the biggest mistake I'd ever made. We reached his room, and he set me down on the ground, wrapping an arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall.

"Let's get you changed." Edward quietly said in that velvet voice of his.

"But I don't have any clothes."

"Just wear mine." He said, handing me a blue blouse and a pair of, which looked like they had never been used, black sweat pants. Thank you, they had a draw string. "Lift your leg up." I looked down and realized that he was putting on my clothes. Or, _his_ clothes. I lifted my leg up, placing a hand on his hard shoulder to keep my balance. The warm, fleece material comforted my leg, and I sighed in content. "Lift the other one." He commanded, and I lifted up my other leg. Once his sweats were on, he unzipped my dress, and I smiled.

Only if I wasn't complete hung over would I have taken advantage of this moment. He pulled the dress over my head, revealing my white bra to him. He placed his hands on my bare hips, causing a shiver of enjoyment to go up and down my body.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into my ear, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Edward, Bella, I-" Carlisle walked into the room, and Edward quickly let go of me. I blushed and turned away as Carlisle and Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"No." Edward said to Carlisle, and I blushed again. "Yes, I know." I stared at them. I wish I knew what Carlisle was thinking! "All right, I will. Thank you." Carlisle nodded at me, and then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What did he say?"

"He told me not to finally take your virtue in this state. And he also told me to go easy on you, if I was to yell." I glanced down at the floor as he slipped on the blue, over-sized blouse. Then, my feet weren't on the ground anymore, and I was in his arms.

I can't believe that I actually let down _him_, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

He laid me down on his black couch, and sat down next to me. "Edward I…I…" hot tears fell down my face, and I buried it in the golden pillow.

"Bella, love, don't cry."

"But I disobeyed you! I…I…I snuck out!"

"I know you did, love." He began stroking my hair with his cold fingers. He hadn't seen my tears yet. "And I _am_ very disappointed in you. I thought you were better than that."

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him, his topaz eyes bore into mine, and I smiled through my tears, "I missed that topaz." He lifted a cold finger to my face and whipped my tears away with one swift movement.

"And I missed you."

I smiled, and he pulled me into his embrace, my cheek crushing into his chest. I had to wince to get rid of the pain that was surging through my stomach. He kissed me on the forehead, and then laid me back down onto the couch, bringing a blanket up to my neck.

"Are you still hurting, Bella?" He asked, and I nodded my head. I couldn't deny this type of truth. I had to be sincere. I had done enough lying to the Cullen's then my heart could take. "Where?"

"I have a headache, and my stomach is unbelievably sore. It hurts to sit up."

"I'll get Carlisle. See if he has any medication." He kissed me lightly on the lips, and then left the room, shutting the door quietly.

I looked around his room. It's just as beautiful as he was. They had gotten rid of the king sized bed though, I'd have to ask Alice why. Maybe they just put it in storage.

Oh god, Alice.

I feel so horrible, ditching her. It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. The headache that felt like Emmett was slamming a baseball bat into my head was my fault. How my stomach felt as if it was going to explode was my fault.

A thud against the window brought my attention away from my thoughts. I cringed, sitting up and staring at the window. There was a shadow. It must be nothing though. I lay back down, and then the window opened, and the shadow crawled in. I squinted my eyes so I could try to identify the figure; Edward hadn't bothered to turn on the light. Okay, so the shadow more like _limped_ in.

They turned and stared at me, the moonlight shining on my face, making me easily recognizable. That better not be the Volturi! I brought the blanket up closer to my neck, and my heart was banging in my chest.

They stepped towards me, "EDWARD!" I screamed out, and they quickly stepped closer towards me, so that they were in the light.

It was Jake.

"Sh, shh! Bella, it's me! Jake!" He said, smiling at me.

"Jake what are you doing here? Are you insane?" I asked, and before he could answer, Edward's bedroom door slammed open, and he was standing there, his hands in fists, a murderous look on his face.

**I know, it's rather short, but please review! And thank you EVERYONE who's supported my story so far! Another two chapters, and this will probably be done with! Thank you, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Did he hurt you _again¸ _Bella?" Edward growled, stepping towards Jacob.

"No," I meekly shook my head, "He just scared me."

"That's good enough for me!" He shouted, and then punched him across the face. Jacob fell onto the floor and Edward shoved his body into Jake. He flew across the room with a quick blow to the stomach, and landed into the wall, causing a large dent to be created. The pieces of the wall crumpled around his body.

This was enough!

They were going to kill someone! Or worse, each _other_!  
I went to stand up to stop Edward, who was walking towards him, preparing to make his next move.

"Edward, please." I moaned, bending over in an attempt to make my stomach stop burning with pain. I grabbed onto his arm, and he stopped dead in his tracks and turned, staring at me. "Edward, stop." I groaned. I was in a ridiculous position. My butt was in the air, and I was hunched over like an old lady who just had back surgery.

"You're dead to me, Cullen!" I heard Jake yell, and then I was gone from Edward's side, and the cold, hardwood floor met my body as I slammed into the closet door. I whimpered in pain.

I felt worse than before. My back, my stomach, my head, _and_ my legs hurt, and I couldn't move anything.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled; the terror was thick in his voice. I could hear Edward's bedroom door open, and Alice's pixie gasp. A growl was heard, and then another boom followed, but I didn't dare open up my eyes.

"Bella, Bella, get up." A large, cold hand was on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes.

"Emmett." I whispered, and he smiled at me.

"Can you move your legs?"

I shook my head negatively, and suddenly, his body was being shoved into mine, and I cried out in pain as I heard a bone crack.

Hot tears fell down my cheeks.

That was not good.

Emmett's body was gone, and I heard a howl of a wolf, and another crash coming. I winced as my head started throbbing even harder then before, my chest burning with every breath of air I took, and my stomach felt as if it was on fire.

"Emmett." Edward said, his velvet voice ringing in the air like a church bell. "Get her to Carlisle. Take her to the hospital. Take the Volvo." Jake started his run towards me, but Edward shoved him away. This time, Jake ran into the couch, which slid against the hardwood with a loud, piercing squeak, and into the wall. I hollered out as my headache got unbelievably worse. The tears continued to fall down my face, and I pulled my head towards my chest.

That wall was _not_ going to look pretty in the morning.

And neither was I.

"No." I managed to spit out as Emmett wrapped his arms around my limp body.

"I have to listen to Edward! I have to take you to the hospital! Carlisle can help you!"

"No." I demanded, the tears continuing to streak down my face.

"Why not? Bella, come on! Please!" The panic in his words was evident, but I had to stand by Edward; I'd hurt him enough.

"Emmett! Hurry up!" Edward's impatient voice came through, and I gazed lovingly at him. I couldn't leave him.

"She won't let me take her!" He cried, the terror rising in his words.

"Bella, love, let him take you!"

"No. Just you. Only you! Edward, please."

"I don't have…" Edward started, but then let out a growl as Jake inched closer towards me. Alice had to move out of the way, for Jake's body went crashing into the _other_ wall before he crumpled onto the ground.

"Edward!" I whimpered out.

"NO!" Edward growled. The sound of his voice was not what I wanted to hear. And with that, Emmett's cold hands were replaced by warm ones.

He dashed out of the window and over the roof. His feet made clapping sounds as he ran across the wood.

I could hear a loud growl, and the person carrying me tripped up over his feet, but he didn't hit the ground. I certainly would have.

"Give her _back._" He growled, but the kidnapper didn't answer. I didn't even dare to try and open my eyes, I had a pretty good idea of who it was already. The cold night wind nipped at my body as he jumped off of the Cullen house, the soft grass squishing beneath his feet.

I finally dared to open up my eyes, and I was only haunted by my fears.

I stared blankly up at the face of my best friend.

It was Jake.

I could feel my lips moving up and down, but no sound was coming out. What do I say? What do I do? I still hurt, and I can't kick him, I couldn't hurt him even if I _wasn't_ hurt. I'd just hurt myself. And I don't want another broken wrist.

Finally, words came out of my mouth. And that one word made me realize that I was in fact afraid for my life, "EDWARD!" I screamed with all my might. The terror was rising faster then Emmett's, "_EDWARD_!"

"BELLA!" I could hear him shout back, his velvet voice lingering in the air.

If I could punch Jake, I would, but I couldn't. My ribs were definitely broken…again. It was amazing I could still even talk, much less scream. My body felt limp and weak in his arms as he continued to run through the woods. I was immobile, and I did _not_ like it.

Finally, he stopped and set me down on a rock. My body slumped, for I couldn't sit up, and I'd never felt so much pain. Why couldn't Edward have just bitten me? It would have been less pain for me to endure. I even felt worse then I did when James attacked me.

"Jake. Please, let me go back to Edward." The previous tears were already dried to my skin, creating a pasty feeling. The tears welled up in my eyes, and I wanted nothing but to be in Edward's arms, not on the forest floor, the dirty leaves under me, and the crawly bugs all around.

"No. You're ours now." His voice was rough, and I stared up at him. This wasn't the Jacob I knew. This wasn't the Jacob I loved.

"What happened to you?" I asked, and he didn't say anything.

He bent down next to me and lifted up my chin with one finger. I couldn't protest, and I just stared at him; the position was rather uncomfortable.

His brown eyes bore into mine, and the anger was fierce. I didn't know if the anger came from the fight with Edward, or if it came from something that I did, but either way, it still scared me.

He angrily shoved his warm lips against mine; they were soft, yet hard against my own, and I gasped. It hurt, but he continued to kiss me. He finally broke away, and I could breathe again. I let out ragged breathes, but he didn't seem to notice. The anger still burned in his eyes as he brought my lips up to his again, "I love you, Bella." He said between kisses, and then the burning sensation and his finger that was holding up my chin were both gone. My head slumped back down so that it was lying on the ground.

I stared at his mud covered shoves, and I felt a droplet of water fall onto the bare part of my back where Edward's shirt had ridden up. I shivered, and stared up at Jacob's stone face.

"Stay here." He commanded, and then he was gone. It continued to pour, and I was lying on dirty leaves, the mud running under my body. I whimpered.

"Edward…please." I muttered, desperately to nothing. The darkness started to overcome my eyes, and the cold rain was still pounding on my body. "I…hurt…" I whispered.

Edward Cullen was right. Jacob Black was _not_ a nice guy.

That was my last thought before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**This is probably my shortest chapter, so sorry about that guys...I hope you like it. I don't really know what I think of it. Meh, just review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

I stared off in the direction that Jake and my angel had just disappeared to, and I could feel the anger burning in my being.

"EMMETT! JASPER! ALICE! ROSALIE! CARLISLE! ESME!" I shouted the names of the remaining Cullens as I ran back into my room, storming down the hallway.

I couldn't believe that this happened.

This could _not_ have just happened!

My sweet, sweet Bella in the hands of that…that…_ mongrel!_

"Edward!" Esme came out of her room, with Carlisle behind her, causing me to stop walking, "Where's Bella? What happened?"

"Jake took her, get the rest of the Cullens and meet me in the backyard." They stared at me in confusion, and the sound of Emmett and Jasper trying to block their thoughts with the National Anthem in Greek and Arabic, their wives hiding behind them, forced me to let Esme and Carlisle dwell in their incomprehension.

"I'm sorry, Edward, she wouldn't listen." Emmett said, pity wallowing in his voice.

"Come on." I stared at all of them, a look of pure hatred in my eyes, "We've got a werewolf to kill."

**Bella's POV**

"Don't touch her!" A voice said, "You'll wake her up!"

"Isn't that what we want?" Another asked, and it sounded familiar.

"No, we want her to sleep. If she wakes, she's just gonna want that bloodsucker."

"So why'd ya bring her here, Jake?" A different male asked, and I groaned. I was with the pack, of course. _That's _what Jake meant when he said 'You're one of us now.' Great. Just _great_. And how many times do I have to tell Jake that Edward is _not_ a bloodsucker?

"Aw, way to go, Jake, ya woke her up." Oh no you didn't! I'm staying asleep. Or, _pretending_ to stay asleep.

"It's not _my_ fault, Seth, okay? It's Quil and Embry's fault!"

"Hey, don't blame us! You're the one that decided to start this little war."

"No, that was her bloodsucker._ We_ didn't do anything." Jake shot back, and I didn't dare open my eyes.

"Yeah, well ya still brought her over here. Come on, Jake! Think! _And_ you went to Cullen's the get her! Next time use your brain, all right?"

"I _was_," I heard Jake grunt, and someone trip over their feet, "using my brain. I was trying to protect Bella from getting hurt!"

"She wasn't _in_ any danger, Jake. But I know someone who _is _in danger! Us! You've just endangered the whole pack! Ugh, you're such an _idiot_!" Quil said, groaning in frustration.

"Listen. Bella is _important_ to me, I can't let the leeches hurt her."

"She's been dating that bloodsucker for what? Two years? And they haven't hurt her. They've hurt everyone who's hurt her, so just get over it, okay?"

"No." Jake said, and I could hear a growl, but it wasn't the growl that I loved. It wasn't Edward's.

"Oh yeah?" Embry laughed, at least, I thought it was Embry, "And what are you gonna do when they get married?"

"Simple. I'm just going to kidnap her before the wedding."

"And you're going to do this before her leech can get his hands on you?" Maybe I should open my eyes soon.

"Yeah. Cause, you know," He was smiling at this point, "The bride isn't allowed to see the groom before the wedding."

I tensed up.

I decided to keep my eyes shut. Oh, I know something that will really get them going.

"Edward." I moaned, moving my head to the side. It was only until then that I realized that I was lying in a bed, for my head hit a pillow.

"What? She's awake!" Quil moaned.

"I love you….Edward." I muttered in my best sleep talking voice, and I could hear something being pounded.

"What the hell? Doesn't she ever shut up?" Embry asked.

"She's just faking us, Embry, get over it."

"Edward, please. Edward. Edward."

"She's not faking." Jake said, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. It smelled atrocious, but I tried not to wrinkle my face, so I turned my head into the pillow, wrapping my arms around it. "She's dead asleep."

What else could I say that would make them freak out? Oh! I got one! "I love you forever, Edward Cullen."

I heard Quil start to laugh, and someone slapping him. This is fun!

"I do." I muttered, letting out a happy, sleepy sigh.

"Shit." I heard Jake mutter.

"Bella Marie Swan Masen Cullen." I sighed, turning over in the covers, and there was a hug boom in the wall, and I could tell that Jake had put a hole in it with his fist, if not, his whole fist.

**Edward's POV**

"_Kill_ a werewolf? Kill?" Emmett asked me as I started down the steps.

"Yes, you heard me correctly, Emmett! Kill!" There was no way that that dog was getting away with my Bella! We were going to get married soon, and he was going to ruin it for us. Both of us! Why would he hurt Bella? Didn't he make his feelings clear to her by wearing his heart on his sleeve like the immature boy that he is?

"Edward, don't you think that this is a little _unnecessary?_" Emmett asked as I stalked into the kitchen and out the back door, "Aren't you taking things just a _little_ out of proportion?"

I stopped in my tracks, "Emmett McCarthy Cullen." I growled, turning towards him, "I don't want to fight with you again, but are you telling me that Bella means _nothing_ to you?"

"We already talked about this, Edward." His voice was low, and he took a step towards me. I turned around and continued my walk towards the path in the woods that Jacob had run down.

"I don't want to ever hear that out of your mouth again, Emmett." I warned, and he nodded his head, backing away as Rosalie came out and hung onto him, burying her face in his chest.

"I don't understand, Edward, Jake was here?"

"Yes! Didn't you hear the commotion in Edward's bedroom?" Alice asked, and they shook their heads.

"No, but where's Bella then?" Carlisle asked Alice, and Esme gasped, causing all of us to turn and stare at her.

_Oh my god! Jake's taken Bella!_

"Exactly, Esme." I nodded my head. I had already told her that! I decided to forget it for now, Esme was not the main product of my concern. It was Bella. I then pointed at Jasper, "Jasper!"

"Yeah, Edward?" He asked, moving past where he was standing behind Alice and towards me.

"I need you to sniff out Bella's scent. Jake took off with her _that_ way."

"Can't you sniff it out better then me?"

"Yes," I growled, getting impatient, "But, Jasper, I know that Jake would never just leave her in the woods like that."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, and then disappeared into the woods.

"Come on, Cullens." I said, motioning them to follow as we broke into a run; starting our trek.

A while later, I didn't remember how _long_ later, Jasper suddenly stopped, and we all did too. What was he looking at? Bella was _not_ here? I sniffed the air, and a lingering of her scent was here, but it continued on, further then where we were stopped now. What was he...?

_What's this?_ Jasper thought, and I turned and stared at him. He bent down onto the ground and picked up something from the dirt.

"Hey, hey! Edward! I found something!" I darted over to where he was standing, holding up a piece of blue fabric that was easily recognizable to my own.

"It's not Bella's." Alice shook her head, "I wouldn't buy her something _that_ hideous." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and I turned to her.

"How do you know its Bella's?"

"Because Jazzie said so!"

"Yes, Bella was wearing it, Alice, but this is _my_ shirt."

"Oh." She said meekly. _Sorry, Edward. _

I stared down at the small piece of fabric in my hands. I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it.

Even the little bit that was being worn by her still smelled of her sweet, flowery scent. The aroma filled my nostrils, and I sighed as I brought it back down to my side, placing it on my pocket. Jasper broke into a run, and we all followed him.

Oh god, Bella Swan, I love you, please be safe.

**Haha, I like this chapter! Especially the whole thing with Bella and the pack! hahah, review please! I had fun writing it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I decided that, after Jake slammed his fist in the wall, Quil screamed 'you idiot!', and Seth started growling, I had had enough fun for the day, and that I should open my eyes and 'wake up.'

I groaned, now realizing that my body hurt worse then before and I lifted my head up a little, staring at the four guys.

"What's going on?" I asked, and then my arms started quivering before giving out. I landed back onto the mattress, the springs squeaking with ever shudder of the mattress.

"Bella! Bella, are you all right?" I felt two warm arms wrap around my stomach, and I yelped out in pain as he brought me closer to his chest, cradling me like a little baby.

Or, do I dare say it?

Or a groom carrying his bride after the wedding.

I shivered, and he tightened his grip on me, causing another pain to shoot up my stomach. I cried out, my voice echoing into the air.

"Jake! Be more careful!" Embry scolded, rolling his eyes as Quil and Seth still stood there, in shock.

"Let go of me, Jacob." I said through gritted teeth.

"You're going to get hurt."

"No. _You're _going to get hurt if you don't let me down!" I spat, hoping that I spit in his face as I practically yelled my words at him.

No such luck.

I pouted, crossing my arms, and he dropped me back down onto the bed. I bounced a little, and then finally stopped. "You didn't even set me down gently! Edward would have set me down gently! You just don't care, Jacob Black! I hope that when Edward gets here, he'll _break. Your. Neck._" I spat, and Jake just laughed. I turned and stared at him in disbelief.

Did he really just laugh at that?

"How could you laugh at that?" I asked, and he just laughed harder, "Fine then." And through my pain that was shooting up my stomach, through every nerve and cord in my body, I slugged him across the face.

Another crunch was heard.

Edward's right.

I never _do_ learn, do I?

"OW!" I cried out, retracting my hand as if I had just burned it, bringing it to my chest, clutching it as tight as I could towards me.

"What's the matter, Bella? Break your hand _again_? Didn't you learn that from the first time I kissed you?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa." Quil backed up, "You _kissed_ the vampire girl?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded his head, shrugging as if it was no big deal. It was _too_ a big deal! I wanted to punch him again, but my right wrist was already broken, and I didn't want _another_ broken bone.

No, I wanted Edward! I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be safe in his arms, holding me for eternity, kissing my forehead, my hair, my lips, telling me that I was his, that I was his angel that he would never let anything hurt me.

And he would break Jacob Black's jaw for me.

I'd never hated my best friend more then at this very moment.

"You want some ice for that hand?" Jake asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to face him, realizing, now, that I was staring out the window at nothing. It was lightly raining, the water droplets hitting the glass and running down. "Bella? You awake?"

"What happened to the wall?" I asked, my eyes glancing towards the hole in the wall. "You go bowling in here or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew what happened to the wall, it would just be funnier if he said it.

Quil and Embry looked at each other and started busting up laughing, clinging onto each other as they lifted their heads up to the ceiling and howled.

"Well, are you going to tell her, Jake?" Seth asked, finally speaking, and he bent his head to the ground.

Obviously Jake didn't want to tell me.

"Jake, did you smash your wall?" I asked, trying to put on my best mock terror voice and face I could. I think I did a pretty good job, they seemed to buy it.

"Yeah." He mumbled, so quietly I could barely even hear it, but Edward's definitely mumbled softer. It's a good thing I have a vampire for a boyfriend; I can hear very faint sounds, my ears have gotten better.

"Why?"

"He heard you say, 'Bella Marie Swan Masen Cullen.'" Embry spoke up, and Jake quickly looked up, turning on him and putting his fists up as if he was going to fight with him.

"When did I say that?" I asked.

"When you were asleep, but we don't want to go to that, do we, Embry?" Jake asked, glaring at him.

Embry shook his head, obviously trying to bite back some laughter. I too, was trying to bite back _my_ smile, and I put on a frown.

"Well, Edward did say that I talked in my sleep."

"And how does the bloodsucker know this?"

"He sleeps with me at night." I said, simply, and I saw Jake's face get pale, and then a bright red.

"Are you…are you _pregnant_?" Jake asked, spitting out the words.

"Jake, vampires can't impregnate people." Seth shook his head and then turned to me, "Can they?"

"I don't know. I've never gotten tested." I shrugged my shoulders, but I knew that I wasn't. We'd never slept like Jake thought we did.

"How many times do you sleep together?" Let me just play with his mind for just this minute, well, and the minute before when I was 'sleep-talking'.

"Every night."

Jake gulped again, "We need to get you tested."

I laughed, "I'm not pregnant, Jacob." I stood up, and then tripped over something on the ground, my head crashing into the wall, and my ankle getting caught in the bed post. My head was spinning, and I felt as if I was going to throw up. My stomach kept shooting up pains, and my ribs hurt more then ever.

"Bella!" That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Edward's POV**

"Come on, this way!" Jasper motioned for us, and we ran after him.

A ringing of a bell stopped us all in our tracks. Rosalie almost fell over Emmett's shoulders, but Emmett caught her.

_Whoa, that was close._ Emmett thought.

_Is that my phone?_ Carlisle thought, and he reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a silver cell phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"_

"Yes, that's me. What do you need?"

"_We need you on call. A patient has just been brought in." _

"Female or male?"

"_Female. She was brought in by four guys, a black guy, and three white."_

"You need me right now? Aren't there any other doctors on call? We're sort of busy."

"_She requested you, Dr. Cullen."_

"What's her name?"

"_Isabella Swan."_

My dead heart started racing again, and thoughts buzzed in my head. Why was she in the hospital? And why was she with the pack?

"I'll be there." Carlisle said, noticing my sudden alertness. Jasper noticed it too, and he tried to calm me.

"Stop!" I turned and commanded him.

"We're going to the hospital." Carlisle announced. "Bella Swan has just been checked in as a patient."

**This is my last update for two weeks! I'll be back July 5th, and I'm leaving tomorrow for England! Sorry! But please review! There will definitely be more updates when I get back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! So I'm back from England!! AHHH! It was sooo much fun! But I missed writing SO much! And I have a TON of new ideas, so that means a ton of stories!! AHHH! Okay, okay, I'll be quiet now, and I hope that you like the next chapter! Sorry that I was gone so long! AHHHH!! Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!!**

"Out of my way!" I commanded as we burst through the hospital doors, the backs of them nearly smashing through the other wall.

The receptionist, Cathy, I believe, was startled. The papers that she was writing on went everywhere, and her glasses fell to the very tip of her nose. A light scarlet color came to her face as she collected herself, pushing the glasses back up to the bridge of her nose, and shoving the papers back into a nice, neat pile.

I groaned in frustration at her thoughts.

_If I had known that Carlisle's son was coming here, I wouldn't have acted so startled! He's gorgeous! Almost like a Greek god! _

I attempted to block out her thoughts as Carlisle came bustling back around the corner, struggling to get his medical coat on.

"Let's go." He said, almost out of breath, "Bella's in room 46, down hallway two, Edward, if you want to take a head start." Carlisle nodded.

I felt sorry for him, his thoughts were jumbled, confused, and a terrible mess.

_I hope Bella's all right. Edward seemed very upset, but he always is when it comes to Bella even getting a mere paper cut at that. I hope that the other doctors actually came in and gave her a little medical…oh god._

Carlisle's thoughts and stepping abruptly stopped, and so did I.

"Edward. Don't look." I could feel Esme's soft touch on my arm, her gasp forcing my eyes to dart through the glass window of her room.

She lay there, her eyes completely closed, her body limp, on the medical bed. Her brown hair laid down her back and over the side, as well as her arm. She looked deathly pale, even paler then she normally was. That beautiful porcelain skin she wore was now like a fresh blanket of snow. Her leg was sticking out from under the cover of the blanket that seemed carelessly thrown over her, and it was caked with dried blood. The scent surrounded my nostrils as well as the scent of dog, and I felt that I couldn't move.

But then adrenaline kicked into me, and I shoved through the door, startling the three werewolves that stood in the back corner of the room, all huddled up together. The only one that didn't stand in the corner, next to Quil, Embry, and _Jacob_ was Seth, who stood in a casual posture in the other corner of the room.

"Bella." I breathed, my voice startling me. I bent down next to her bed, taking her hand in mine. It seemed slightly warmer then it normally did, but she didn't have a fever. I let out a small sigh of relief, and then reached for the blanket that was draped over her.

"You don't want to do that." Alice's soft voice interrupted me, stopping me in my tracks. I turned and stared at her, no expression on my face. Her normal, perky voice was gone, and I continued to stare, my hand was still on the sheet, ready to rip it off. She nodded her head at me. "You don't."

I turned back around and stared at Bella's limp body. It was as if she was dead.

"I have to." I whispered, hoping that Alice heard me as I removed the cover from her. Someone had changed her clothes, dressing her in a white hospital gown. It was only then that I realized that my black sweatpants and blue button down shirt were strewn over the chair. Little spots of blood were on the shirt, and it was hard to tell if there was any blood on the pants, for they were black.

Her legs seemed as if someone had tried to rip them off…with their teeth. I growled as images of Jacob, Quil, and Embry dragging Bella on the ground, her voice screaming out in pain flashed through my head. One of her legs was definitely broken, just by the way that it was just laying there, completely motionless, and turned in a peculiar position.

Bella whimpered out in pain, and it was only then that I realized that I was gripping her hand way too hard for her own comfort.

"Sorry, love." I muttered, stroking her knuckles with my thumb. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I ran over a gap in her hand. Was it broken again?

"She broke her hand, again." Jacob said, finally speaking. I turned and glared at my enemy.

"How?" I asked, but I didn't want to know.

Images of Jacob carelessly dropping her on the bed flashed through my head.

"_You didn't even do it gently! Edward would have set me down gently! You just don't care, Jacob Black! I hope that when Edward gets here, he'll break. Your. Neck."_ _Bella gritted her teeth together, and Jacob laughed. _

"_How could you laugh at that?" Bella asked, and then she punched him in the face._

I had to resist the urge to smile; Bella had wanted me to break his neck for her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jake said, bowing his head as if he was sorry. He snapped his head back up and glared at me, "Besides, it's none of your business, leech."

"Very descriptive memory you have there, Jacob." I said, completely ignoring his statements. I gave him a smile as I watched his face go murderous.

"Calm down, Jacob." Seth commanded, and I turned and nodded my head curtly at him. He smiled back. "Sorry you have to see her like this, Edward."

Seth was always the nice one. "I've seen her worse." I lied. Even after James attacked her, she didn't look this bad. I shuddered at the thought, and closed my eyes.

"Move, move, move. Everyone must leave." Carlisle's voice came strong and loud through the door, and I opened my eyes. He was followed by another doctor, of whom I didn't know the name of, and they were towing a large medical table full of knives, scissors, thread, needle, gauze, and antibiotics. My stomach lurched as I stared at Bella.

"_Edward, you will want to be gone for this. It won't be pretty." _Carlisle thought, not even looking up at me.

"_This sucks. I don't want to be here! Why can't I just be at home watching the game? The Mariners are playing the Angels today, and I don't want to miss it!" _I let out a low growl, low enough for vampires and werewolves to hear. Carlisle looked up at me, his eyes knitting in confusion as the other doctor continued to be checking Bella over. _"If they're beating those damn Angels, I'm going to be pissed! I bet it's already the 5__th__ inning by now! Damn! Well this girl does look pretty beat up," _He picked up one of Bella's hands, the broken one, and let it drop. It landed with a _ding_ against the metal of the bed, and she let out a strangled gasp in pain. My hands tightened into fists. _"Whoops. Oh well. Maybe I'll be lucky and she'll die, and then I can go home and watch the game." _

That was it, I growled, loudly, my hands clenching tighter and tighter into fists as I boar my topaz eyes into his. He turned and stared, his green eyes full of confusion.

"Edward, calm down." Emmett muttered into my ear, and it was only then that I realized that he was standing in back of me.

"Excuse me, sir." I spoke up, walking towards the doctor.

"Yes?" He asked. _What does this chump want?_

"I believe that she has a broken leg, a broken hand, and a couple of broken rib bones." I said, trying to keep my voice smooth and cool.

"And how do you know this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I was there." I stated, simply, and he raised that left eyebrow higher.

"And how come _you're_ not beat up?"

"I wasn't in harms way, I was trying to protect her from the harm, but that didn't…"

"Okay, listen here," The doctor interrupted me, and Carlisle's eyes grew wide in fear. He knew that no one, not even Bella, was allowed to interrupt me. I felt completely and utterly useless to this impossible man. "I'll do the best I can, and _I_ can decide what the girl's injuries are, got it, _kid_?"

"No." I snarled, my lip turning up in a fierce growl. I watched the doctor's face turn a pure white, maybe even whiter then Bella was right now, and I got close to him, preparing to strangle him. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Carlisle would be very upset, and he would lose his job, which meant leaving Forks, and leaving…Bella.

I shuddered as past memories came flowing back to me, but continued to keep a straight, angry face on.

"This _woman_ right here is the strongest person I know. She is my life, and I love her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked as I watched a bead of nervous sweat drip down his face. I stepped closer to him, and he took another step back, running into the IV.

"Which means, if she is not in utterly perfect condition by the time that I come back; then your life will cease to exist, got it?"

"Edward." Carlisle scolded, and then rest of the Cullens, including the werewolves, darted out of the room.

"So you're gonna shoot me or something?" He asked, letting out a strangled laugh. I found no humor in the subject at hand. Weighing out Bella's life, and Bella's death was not something any normal person, or vampire, should be laughing at.

"She is your life now." I said through gritted teeth before stealing a glance at her. She looked the same, perhaps a little bit paler then before, but I didn't want to take my chances. I didn't want to believe that.

Her engagement ring sparkled in the fluorescent, hospital lights, and images of our wedding flashed through my mind. I smiled a bit, but then put on my poker face, the one that always got Bella confused, and tore my eyes from her.

"She is your life now." I reminded him as I darted out of the hospital room, not wanting to take another glance back at her.

The Cullens had already left, according to Cathy, who still had dirty thoughts about me, and I nodded, turning around and staring at the empty seating of the waiting room. I took a seat and placed my head in my hands, running my cool hands through my reddish-brown hair.

How could this have happened to her? It's all my fault, if I hadn't been so selfish, if I hadn't taking control of the situation, if I had controlled Jacob better, she and I would probably be in my car, or laying on her bed, talking.

If I hadn't taken her advice and gone hunting, if I had put her in proper care, if I had just fought harder.

If I had just fought harder.

I was too weak, and I let Jacob slip through my fingers, like the hair that was slipping through mine as I squeezed my hair harder.

I hadn't fought hard enough, and Jacob had ended up winning. I was just so selfish! I had cared more about me then I had about Bella and her safety!

I groaned, agony ripping through my body, all the way from the top of my head to the very tips of my toes.

Heart wrenching images of Bella in that hospital room flashed through my head, and if I was human, if I had a beating heart, if blood actually flowed through my veins, tears would have rolled down my cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

"Carlisle's nervous." I heard, and I raised my head, staring into the eyes of two familiar faces, Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett had his arms crossed, his topaz eyes staring into mine. He was blocking out his thoughts with the Declaration of Independence translated into French. I growled, and he just stared at me, glaring. I hadn't done anything, but there was obviously something that he didn't want me to know.

Jasper stood next to Emmett, his hands placed into his pockets, looking completely relaxed. His eyes bore into mine, but they were more refreshing then the intense look that Emmett was giving me. Jasper wasn't blocking his thoughts, but emotions were running through his head.

_Nervous, anxious, scared, confused. _

Those were the most prominent emotions that stood out in his thoughts. The owner of them was most definitely Carlisle, which made me even more nervous.

"Is she all right?" I asked, and Jasper shrugged his shoulders. Emmett didn't bother even changing his stance. I don't think he even blinked.

"I'm not Alice, I have no idea." He stated. _You're nervous. Calm down. Bella's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine._

I just glared at him for a minute, and he took it back instantly. I needed to know if she was all right. I couldn't live with myself if I had let her into the hands of werewolves, causing my fiancée to lose her life.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" She asked, her perky voice came through the phone.

"Alice. Tell me she's going to be all right. Can you see anything? Anything at all?" I asked, quickly, my tone hushed, as not to let the secretary overhear.

"Sorry, Edward. I can't see anything. I haven't been able to see anything since I saw Bella's future disappear the night she got drunk."

The night she got drunk.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping that the horrible memories would go away.

"You haven't been able to see anything? Anything at all? For anyone?" I asked.

"Nope, nothing. A big fat zero. It's really starting to bug me that I'm blind." She pouted.

"No, there is a problem with that." I said, and then I heard Jasper cover his mouth, a small laugh being emitted through his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "I'll call you later, Alice. Thank you." I said, and then hung up the phone.

_The lust coming off of that secretary is unbearable, Edward. Seems like Carlisle's secretary has the hots for you._

I growled at him and then stared over at Cathy. She was staring at me, and she quickly looked back down at her paper, a bright red flushing her cheeks.

_He caught me staring! He caught me staring! Ah! _

I turned and glared back at Jasper, who just stood there, smiling. I then looked at Emmett, who had the same expression on his face.

"Emmett. Tell me. _Now_." I said, and he knew very well what I was talking about.

Before Emmett could answer though, Jasper became red alert, and his body went rigid, almost like Alice when she was having a vision. His eyes fixated through the window, into the night. I followed his gaze and let my eyes stare at the six werewolves who were formed in a 'V' formation, their eyes narrowed at the three of us as they stalked towards the hospital.

I stood up and crossed my arms, like Emmett, taking a stand next to him as he let his glare thicken on the pack.

They stopped about twenty feet in front of the entrance to the hospital; the moon light and the lamps outside were the only things that showed off their features.

Sam stood in the middle of them, two on the left side and three on the right side of him. Behind and to the left of Sam was Paul. Behind Paul was a new wolf, Seth, I believe his name was. On the right side of Sam was Jacob, followed by Embry, and then Quil, to bring up the rear. Their eyes were burning with hatred for us, and their arms were crossed, showing a glare that was almost as painful to look at as Emmett's was.

I glanced over at Emmett, who gave a small smirk, his left cheek elevating so that I could see that he was giving an evil grin. I glanced over to my left and Jasper looked just as deadly as Emmett. He didn't give an evil grin though, he just put on a poker face, and, even though I don't manipulate emotions, I could feel the giddiness that was pouring off of Jasper's body.

He was ready to get rid of these werewolves, once and for all.

_Let's do it._ Emmett thought, and we walked towards the door. It was automatic, and it opened up as we got close. Our shoes clicked and clacked against the pavement as we made our way out to where the wolves stood.

"Boundary line stops there, Cullen." Paul spoke up, and all three of us stopped, staring down at the invisible line that seemed to be painted across the pavement.

"I've already crossed the line once, Paul, I'm not afraid to do it again." I threatened, my voice deadly.

"We're already in war." Emmett stated, crossing his arms like the wolves. Paul let the right side of his lip turn up, and he let out a low, menacing growl. Emmett, however, ignored it, and continued, "That happened the day that dog," He shoved a finger at Jacob, "Got Bella drunk."

_Damn Cullen! He needs to just step down! Can't he see that I'm stronger then him? I could take on his bony little ass any day of the god damn week, and I'd be mighty happy to do so!_

I had to hide my smile at Paul's over-confidence.

"You didn't mention any of this before, while we were in the hospital room." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and smooth.

"We weren't going to fight in front of those doctors, were we? We could change into werewolves involuntarily, because we can't control our rage to destroy you bloodsuckers." Embry scowled, speaking for the first time.

"Well let's just get it out right now, eh mongrel?" Emmett asked, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and stalking towards them as if he was going to fight.

"So you're gonna cross the boundary line now, huh Cullen? That's how it is?" Paul asked, stepping out of formation with the other werewolves. He, too, shoved his sleeves up to his elbows and took a stance as if he was ready to take on Emmett.

Emmett followed his movement, and they moved, copying each other's steps. They were both on their sides of the boundary line, but just barely. All of one mere footstep would land either one of them on the other side. They snarled at each other as they moved sideways across it. Paul's eyes flashed, and so did Emmett's, obviously lusting his blood. I could tell that Emmett was about to attack, and I moved towards Jasper.

"Calm him down." I commanded, my voice low enough for none of the werewolves, or Emmett to hear.

Jasper nodded and Emmett abruptly stopped, standing up straight and backing away. He turned around and glared at Jasper, obviously upset by his action. Paul did the same, backing away as well, and Jasper smiled that his ability could be used on werewolves as well.

"Chicken, eh, leech?" Paul asked, and Jasper sighed.

_Damn, it didn't work!_

"No, just warming up for when I actually beat your-" Emmett let his voice get louder.

"How is she?" Jacob interrupted, his voice booming over the others. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Sam was upset that he had ruined their 'big moment'. It was obvious that Jacob loved Bella, and I felt a ripping of various emotions that I've never felt before run through my body.

_Jealousy? Envy? Edward, why are you feeling such emotions? _

Yes, why _was_ I feeling those emotions? He hadn't taken Bella away from me, and Bella had agreed to marry me, signaling that he hadn't won her heart over. Jealousy was not what I was feeling. Bella wasn't even near him; she hadn't even told him she loved him. I knew that she did, but she'd never told him that. I would know. She would have told me.

Envy was definitely not another emotion that I felt. There was nothing about Jacob Black that I should be envious about. He had nothing compared to me, and through his eyes, I had the world; I had Bella.

"Edward." Jasper's voice brought me out of my thoughts, and he was pointing towards the hospital doorway. Carlisle was running towards me, and he looked perfectly at ease. In fact, he looked rather happy. I felt my anxiousness boil over, and I felt as if Bella was well. He burst through the doorway and stopped before me.

"She's awake!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella's POV**

I was only aware of a faint beeping, and I moved my head from side to side. I could hear two voices as well. One of them, I didn't know, but the other one was familiar, but it wasn't the one that I wanted to hear.

I opened my eyes, and then blinked a couple of times as I stared into the eyes of two doctors.

I recognized one of them instantly, but I couldn't figure out who the other one was.

"Carlisle," I breathed, and then he let out a small smile.

"Bella," He said, and then dashed out of the room at the fastest humanly possible speed he could.

The other doctor wiped the sweat off of his forehead and then reached for my leg. It was only then that I realized that it had been placed into another boot. My wrist was also in a cast, and there was medical gauze over my ribs. I coughed once, wincing in pain as I suddenly felt a wave of drowsiness sweep over me. I closed my eyes and let my head drop to one side as I heard footsteps running down the hallway. They kept getting closer and closer to me, and it sounded almost like a stampede.

"Bella," The velvet tone of his voice, filled with fear, but a hint of hope, brought me out of my sleepy trance, and I snapped my head towards his voice. He stood in the doorway to my room, his hands on either side of door's frame.

I could feel the tears come to my eyes as I whispered his name, "Edward!"

He rushed towards me and bent down, pulling me into a hug. His cold, hard body was shoved up against mine, and my whole body hurt like it was on fire, but I didn't want him to see me in pain, "I'm so sorry." He murmured into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I could feel my heart accelerate, and the monitor's beeping started going crazy.

Edward pulled away from me, just enough for me to see him flash a crooked smile as he smiled, "Just like old times." He said, and Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened it. The beeping went insane; so insane that the beeps just seemed to blur together.

Emmett let out a roar of laughter, causing half of the doctors in the hallway to stop and stare at him, and Edward let go. I could feel my cheeks heat up, and then Carlisle stepped through the doorway.

It was only then that I saw the amount of people that were standing in the doorway, trying to stare at me.

Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, and…Jacob.

He stood in the back, his expression disgusted as he turned the other way.

"Edward, you need to let go of her before you short circuit the heart monitor." Edward smiled again and then let go of me, bringing a stool over and sitting next to me.

I couldn't register anything; the beeping was still going crazy, even though Edward wasn't touching me anymore, and thoughts of Jacob were running through my head. I had been horrible to him. I had punched him in the face, and I had told him I had slept with Edward. Was _that_ why he was so disgusted? Or was he disgusted because I had had the nerve to make-out with Edward right in front of him? I had told Jacob that I loved him once. I wasn't lying then either, even though I _was_…still _am_ engaged.

"Bella, are you all right? Edward's not even touching you, and your heart monitor's still speeding up." Carlisle asked, staring down at me with a confused expression. Edward sat behind him, his face turned into a frown, and his eyes glaring. He was slightly bent over, with his elbows resting on his thighs. His hands were clapped together in between his legs as he stared at me.

It was almost as if he could read what I was thinking.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked Edward, and he nodded his head.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sure." It wasn't a sincere tone, it almost seemed sarcastic.

Alice, Esme, and Rosalie suddenly appeared in the doorway, shoving Jacob away as they ran into the room.

The beeping slowed, and I expected Edward's expression to change, but it didn't. It scared me, to be quite honest, so I looked in the other direction, towards the three Cullen girls.

"Bella! I had a vision! I had a vision, Edward!" She smiled at him, but he didn't even glance over at her. He kept his fix on me as Alice gave me a quick hug. Esme gasped as she saw my leg and arm, and I just shrugged.

"Edward's right. I'm a danger magnet." Embry and Quil both howled in laughter, and I smiled. Everyone else had to smile too, except for Edward.

I mean, even _Rosalie_ smiled, so it must have been at least a little amusing.

"I need to take your temperature." Carlisle said, and I opened my mouth, lifting my tongue up so that he could place the white, plastic stick into my mouth. I closed my mouth, and then it beeped, so I opened my mouth back up, "Well, you're temperature's normal, Bella, but those injuries are going to have to keep you in the hospital for a while."

"Carlisle!" I whined, and Alice ruffled my hair.

"It'll be fine. Eddie and I'll come visit you everyday. I'm sure that Eddie wouldn't mind spending the night here either, would you?"

He didn't say anything, as everyone stared at him. He didn't even look at them; he just continued to stare at me.

"What's his problem?" Alice asked, after bending down to whisper into my ear.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dr. Cullen," I gasped. I had to. Jacob Black had just called one of the Cullens by their _real_ name. We all turned to look at him, including Edward, and I felt my heart rate decrease; the beeping on the monitor told me that I was telling the truth. What was it, like a lie detector attached to my heart?

"Since she's going to be in the hospital for a while, would you mind doing one thing for me?"

Carlisle turned and looked at Edward, who didn't say anything; he didn't have any expression on his face. Maybe Jacob was smart enough to block his thoughts from him. I doubted it though.

"Could you test if she's pregnant?"

Edward's head snapped up, from where he was resting his chin on the palm of his arm, which was resting against his thigh.

Everyone turned and stared at me. I didn't have anything to say. I was too shocked.

"Where did you hear that from, Jacob?" Carlisle asked, realizing that I wasn't going to say anything.

"She told me that she and Edward have slept together…every night." He winced, and then, Emmett and Jasper stared at each other, where they were in the corner of the room, and bent over in a fit of laughter.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and all I wanted to do was go and bury myself in a ditch, I was so embarrassed. Instead, I pulled the covers as high as they could go, and I shoved my face into the pillow as Emmett and Jasper's laughter grew louder and louder.


	14. Chapter 14

No…no…no…ew…no…no…no…I groaned and angrily turned off the TV, throwing the remote down onto the bed beside me. I crossed my arms and huffed. There was nothing for me to do! I was completely bored out of my mind!

Edward wouldn't come until later, because of the stupid pregnancy test scheduled that Jake had suggested to Carlisle right before he sent then all away.

Was Jake really that stupid?

Did he really think that I was pregnant?

Edward couldn't even _get_ me pregnant, because…well…it just didn't exist. What was necessary in getting me pregnant with his child did not exist, because, well, he didn't have blood running through his veins.

"Knock, knock." Someone said, and I turned my head to stare out into the doorway. Esme was standing there, and she smiled at me.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but Edward wanted me to give this to you." She handed me a bright blue party bag, and I frowned.

"He wasn't supposed to give me anything! He knows how much I hate him getting me anything."

"Oh, he didn't buy you anything." Esme said, whispering. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion and then peeked into the bag. Inside, there were some chocolate bars, a deck of cards, my CD player, his CD, headphones, and my copy of Wuthering Heights. I smiled as I pulled out the book, turning over the beat-up copy in my hands.

"Thank you, Esme." I smiled.

"Aw, you're welcome, sweetie." She patted my head, "Alice saw that you didn't have anything to do, so he decided to send you a little 'care' package. He didn't buy anything, don't you worry. He should be coming down in about an hour, but I have to go before Carlisle catches me." She whispered, and I nodded.

She gave me a quick kiss on the head before she darted out of the room, quick like a ballerina.

Carlisle came in moments later and sniffed the air, "Was Esme here?" He questioned, and I shook my head.

"No, she wasn't."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I placed Edward's care package onto the ground beside my bed.

"Bored, but besides that, fine."

"No, I mean, physically."

"Oh." I sighed, defeated, "I've been better."

"Where do you hurt, Bella?"

"Around my ribs, the most. I have no feeling whatsoever in my leg or ankle, and my stomach hurts, but I think that's just because I'm hungry."

"I'll get someone to bring you food. Edward's coming in an hour, right?"

"Yes." I nodded my head as my stomach grumbled. I tried to ignore it as much as possible.

"Maybe I can get him to stop by and get you some food. What would you like? Pasta is best for you."

"All right. Pasta it is. Pasta salad, if you could." It wasn't what I desired, but it was better then the hospital food that nurses had been carting around to people all day. It looked utterly repulsive, and Charlie probably could make me something better. "Oh my god, Charlie." I muttered, "He has no idea where I am! Carlisle, I need to call him!"

"Charlie's still fishing with Billy. You've only been in the hospital for a day. He's not coming back for a week, remember?"

I nodded, but, to be honest, I didn't remember, "Wait, I thought he said he'd be gone for the weekend?"

"He did, but we talked to Billy. He agreed to keep him away from the house for a week."

"Oh." Was all I said, but I let my shoulders slump.

"As much as I don't want you to do this, I'm going to have to test if you're pregnant."

"But Carlisle, you _know_ I'm not."

"I know that even if you and Edward…well…you know."

"Which we _haven't_."

"You haven't?" Carlisle asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah…"

"He goes over to your house every night…"

"To watch me sleep. I don't know what he does." I shrugged my shoulders, and Carlisle stared at me as if I was an alien.

"Oh." He said before turning around and washing his hands. He then pulled out a needle. I paled.

"Carlisle." I squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"Testing you to see if you're pregnant."

"I thought I had to pee for that."

"No, Bella. That's only if you do it at home. Since this is a hospital, we do it with a needle, a pregnancy blood test."

"I…I don't like needles, Carlisle. I'm very…squeamish about blood."

He laughed as he walked towards me with the needle in one hand and a wet wipe in the other. He turned my hand over, the one that wasn't broken, and he located a vein on my hand before wiping the wet wipe over it.

"I can't feel my hand." I noted.

"That's the point. It numbs it so you won't feel the needle. You may want to turn away, if you don't want to pass out. I turned away, and felt a little prick on my hand, then, I felt something wet and cold on top of it, and then something that was a cloth like material, "You're all done." Carlisle said, and I turned. All that was on my hand was a bandage, and there was no needle to be found.

"That's it?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, that's it. I need to go and test the blood for hCG, and then I'll be back with your test."

"You mean my _negative_ test?" I rolled my eyes, and he nodded.

"Yes, Bella. Your negative test." He then left the room, and I sighed, lying back on my bed. I pulled out a chocolate bar from the bag and took a bite of it. I smiled in happiness and closed my eyes. The chocolate tasted so good, it was incredible.

"Are you pregnant?" Someone asked, and I turned and stared at Jacob Black.

He was standing in the doorway to my hospital room, just staring with no expression whatsoever on his face.

"No. I've never slept with him like _that_ Jacob, you idiot."

"Look, Bella, I know. Sam already yelled at me about that." He walked towards my bed and placed a hand on my arm, "I'm sorry." He said, and I felt bad.

"I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

He smirked, "You did no damage at all. I didn't even notice until you broke your hand again. Silly Bella." He smiled as he ran his hand down my arm to where my hand lay. It was bandaged too, but he entwined my fingers with his and squeezed it. He brought over a stool and sat down next to me, running his huge thumb over my fingers. He stopped as he stared at my engagement ring, and he ran his shaky thumb over it, and then back over it again, "You didn't have to pick him." He whispered, "You could have picked me."

"I know who I can't live without." I whispered back, and my words seemed to cut him deeply. His eyes showed it as his face fell. He then looked back up at me.

"So do I." He said, and then he bent down and pressed his warm lips against mine.

What else could I do but just sit there? I was in no condition to run, and I had felt bad for yelling at him earlier, for being a complete jerk, and a horrible best friend.

**Edward's POV**

I had bought the pasta salad, and couldn't wait to see her. She would be thrilled, and I couldn't even imagine what she was doing at the time being. She was probably just sitting there wondering what to do. Hopefully Esme had delivered my care package. She shouldn't be too angry about that; it wasn't anything that I had bought. It was all stuff that I had collected from around her house.

Or maybe she was getting the _pregnancy test_ done as that mongrel had suggested. I hated him so much, how dense could he be?

I was the one who had been laughed at and made fun of by Emmett and Jasper all the way home from the hospital last night.

Emmett was making sex noises, and Jasper was just laughing his head off.

I scowled as I got into my Volvo, and realized that I had crushed part of the container to the pasta salad.

I don't think that Bella would mind though, as long as it was better then hospital food. It hadn't changed since the last time I was in the hospital, with Spanish Influenza, and I shuddered at the thought of my last day as a human.

Surprisingly, I could remember the food perfectly that day, how soggy the bread was, and how much I wanted to just spit it back up like I would today. The ham was cold and icy, and the orange juice was rancid. It was disgusting, and I shuddered at the thought of tasting those horrible foods again as I drove into the hospital parking lot.

I parked as close as I could to the front and then walked in, grabbing the pasta. The weather man had said that it was going to be sunny today, but thankfully, it wasn't, and I was very overjoyed that the weather man was wrong, again.

Besides, Alice, who was more accurate then the weather man could even hope to be, had yelled at the small man on the television as she had already foreseen the weather for the rest of the week.

As I entered the hospital, no one needed to ask where I was going, because they all knew who I was going to go and see; Bella Swan.

My Bella Swan.

I rounded the corner to her room, and I stopped.

_Mmm, she tastes so good. Kiss me back, Bella, please, kiss me back._ I heard them think, and I could tell who it was.

Jacob Black.

I stared into her room and watched a struggling Bella try to shove Jacob Black's mouth off of hers. She fumbled with her broken hand as she tried to push at his face. Her other hand, I noticed, was entwined with his, and he tightened his grip on the back of her head, where it was embedded into her hair as he shoved her face towards his. I could feel the pasta turn to mush between my grip as I stared at the sight of Bella, _my_ Bella, being kissed, when she didn't want to be kissed, by that mongrel.

I had promised her.

I had promised her that I was going to break his jaw if he ever kissed her again without her permission.

Oh, this would be fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay…so…I wasn't going to update this story today…but…since everyone's DYING to see (or read) Edward kick Jake's ass…then I'll do that. Right now. Hehe so…enjoy! Mwhahahah…Edward's right. This **_**is**_** going to be fun.**

**Bella's POV**

"Jake, get _off_ of me!" I muttered, my lips vibrating against his. He couldn't hear me, and he forced my mouth open, sticking his tongue in it. I moaned in defeat, and he took it the wrong way. He just shoved my face harder against his, and then...he was gone. He was completely gone off of my lips, and then, there was a crash.

The sound of metal running into each other, as pots and pans sound as you pull then out of the cabinet was heard, and I stared at an enraged Jacob, laying there on the floor.

I turned and looked, and there, crouched in front of me, on the floor, was Edward. His white teeth were being bared at Jake, and his lip was turned up into a ferocious snarl.

Then, I saw Jake pounce, and I closed my eyes, though I really shouldn't have, because the next thing I knew, I felt pressure, and lots of it, on my broken leg. I screamed out in pain as Edward shoved him off of me and into the wall, where he made a boom sound, like a cannon ball, causing the room to feel like it was shaking. Jake lunged at Edward, but missed, sliding across the floor and running into the metal post that made up part of the floor to ceiling glass window. He stood up, growling in the process as he turned to lunge at him again.

I took this time to notice the huge dent that Jacob had made in the post, and I turned my attention back towards the two. They both had their hands on either one of their shoulders, growling at each other as they circled around the room.

Then, Jacob shoved Edward into a medical cart, causing the scissors, and other pointy objects to fall onto the floor with several crashes. Edward snarled and shoved Jacob, who flew, with the amount of force behind Edward's push, into the heart monitor, which got a cracked screen.

So much for the lie detector placed on my heart. The beeping stopped abruptly, and then Jacob picked Edward up in one smooth motion and threw him at me. His back collided with my ribs, the back of his head collided with my forehead, and I screamed out in pain as the bed felt like it was moving.

Turns out it was. Edward and I were sent hurdling towards the wall at at least thirty miles an hour, before the cart met it. It stopped, and the part that was resting my head, the front of the bed ran into the wall, causing my head to shoot forwards as the bed rattled to a stop.

Edward quickly moved off of me and placed a hand on my cheek. His cold palm felt good against my hot, sweaty cheek, and I felt as though I couldn't move.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I lied, shaking my head negatively.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to run into you."

"Edward, watch out!" I yelled, and his cold hand left my face as he ducked and sucker-punched Jacob in the jaw. He fell down onto the ground, on top of something clear, squishy, and round shaped.

The fluids that were hanging in a bag next to my bed, that was pumping liquids in me, since I couldn't drink anything without upchucking it, thanks to the stomach pumping, exploded underneath Jake, and was strewn all over the floor with one large _pop_. He stood up and threw the bag to the other side of the room. It hit the wall with a splat.

"I have to get you out of here, Bella." Edward's dark, concerned voice came, "I can't risk you getting hurt again."

I ignored him.

"Stop!" I commanded as Jacob took a step towards him, but Edward didn't listen to me. He turned around and growled at a bleeding Jake.

He looked hurt, yet definite that he was going to destroy Edward. That he was going to make sure that I only had one choice; him.

"One step closer to her, and you _will_ die, mongrel." He growled. Jake smirked and took a step closer to Edward. I tried to grab onto his arm, but I was too late as he jumped off of my bed and tackled him to the floor. They slid across the floor, tearing up some of the tiles in the process as they ran through a window in another room.

Edward got up first and stared at Jacob. I could even see the red blood streaks that were flowing down his face, arms, legs, and torso, and I felt sick.

"Are you going to leave her alone?" I heard him growl as Jacob attempted to stand up. Edward shoved his hand at Jacob's neck and shoved his back down onto the ground, keeping him pinned down there.

"Never," I heard Jake growl, and then Jacob, with all his might, kicked Edward in the stomach, causing him to fly back into the room. I gasped and put a hand up to my mouth, but Edward didn't look at him. I couldn't bear to look anymore, it was just too painful. I couldn't do anything, either, but I needed to stop them before they killed one another. Jacob still lay there, and, even though he was in the room across the hall, I could tell that he had ragged breathes, as if they were his last ones.

Edward stood up, wiping off the dust, dirt, and fragments of glass and wood off of him. He stalked slowly towards him.

"Stop!" I yelled again, "Edward! Jacob! _Stop!_"

Jacob finally found his feet, and he stood up, his eyes burning with hatred, "I hate you! She's mine!" He screamed as he took a move towards Edward.

But he was too late. Edward had managed to beat him there as he literally picked him up and threw him through the ceiling to floor window in my room, where he screamed out in pain, in complete agony, as he skidded across the floor and into the scissors and other medical, pointy objects that had fallen off of the upside down cart. He screamed out again, and then, it abruptly stopped, and so did the rest of his body.

"J-Jacob?" I asked, but he didn't say anything. His eyes were closed, and it didn't look like he was breathing. He was slumped against the cabinet, which they had managed not to fully disassemble, only a couple of doors, and I stared at him.

Was he dead?

I glanced between Edward and him, but Edward had no expression on his face. He had on that poker face as he stared at his work.

"Jacob?" I asked again, "Jacob!" I yelled, but he didn't move, he lay there, limp as a rag doll on the ground, not moving, "Jacob!" I screamed, and then I started to get up out of the bed when Edward stopped me with a cold hand.

"No, Bella, you are in no condition to get out of bed. Carlisle's coming right now to check on him." I nodded my head, and I tried to bite back the tears that were welling up in my eyes as I stared at my limp friend. My best friend. The one I fell in love with. The one who healed me when Edward was gone. The one who gave me freedom.

My Jacob.

Carlisle came running in, and then stopped and stared at the room, he glared at Edward for a moment, and then ran over to where Jacob sat, Carlisle checked his pulse, and I could feel my heartbeat accelerate.

After about a minute, Carlisle looked up and stared at Edward. His father gave him a stern glare, and Edward solemnly nodded his head. He turned and stared me, grabbing my shaking hand in his cold one. He was rubbing it with his thumb, just the same way that Jacob had only minutes ago.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for it to end like this. I didn't mean to." He whispered, and I felt my face pale.

My fears had been realized.

Jacob Black was dead.


	16. Chapter 16

I had spent the rest of the night crying, and I felt as if I wasn't ever going to be able to sleep again. I was afraid to, though. I was afraid that I would replay Jacob's death in my dreams.

I glanced at the clock, and through the blurriness of my tears, I read the time; two AM.

I moaned and rolled up the extra blanket Carlisle had given me up into a ball. I pulled it as tightly as I could towards my chest, and I buried my face in it.

My Jacob was dead.

_My_ Jacob Black.

I sniffled as glimpses of the fight rolled back to me.

How could Edward do this to me?

Didn't he know that I loved Jacob almost as much as I loved him?

I never wanted to see him again.

_Ever._

**Edward's POV**

"Edward Anthony Masen, get into the car." Carlisle demanded as he got into his Mercedes.

I sighed and then opened the door, sitting down in the seat. I closed it and Carlisle took off.

The car ride was silent, and all Carlisle could think of was Bella's face, her beautiful face, when she found out that I had killed Jacob Black. The tears that were streaking down her face, and the heartbreaking eyes that seemed to stare right into my soul.

"Stop it." I commanded him, but he didn't.

"No, Edward. That was uncalled for. You have no idea how much you hurt Bella, do you?"

I had been so selfish, such an idiot! I had wanted Bella all for myself…but that mongrel! He hurt her! She didn't want to be kissed; I just stuck to my promise. I hadn't meant to kill him. I hadn't meant to take his life.

As Carlisle slowed to a stop in front of our house, I got out of the car and started up the stairs towards the house.

Their thoughts were already buzzing.

_Where's Edward?_

_How's Carlisle?_

_Carlisle did sound upset on the phone when he called saying that we were having a family meeting._

_Family meeting? What did SexEd do now?_

I growled and opened up the door, revealing the five other Cullens. Esme ran over and hugged Carlisle as soon as she could, Emmett looked rather annoyed, but he still smiled at me. Rosalie hung onto Emmett as if he was going to run away, Jasper stood silently, no expression on his face, next to Alice, and Alice gave me a confused expression.

_I didn't see anything Edward…all I saw was a vision of Bella crying. It concerns me. What did you do? _

Of course she didn't see anything, Jake was a werewolf.

"Come. Living room," He motioned for us to all sit down, and we rightfully did so. Esme stood next to Carlisle, Emmett plopped down in a large, Emmett sized, chair, Jasper and Alice took places on the couch, and Rosalie cuddled up next to Emmett like he was a teddy bear, "Take a seat, Edward." Carlisle said, pointing towards the open seat next to Alice. I sighed and took a seat at the very edge of the couch, in case I had to run away.

"Today is a day that will live in everyone's memories like a haunting dream. A monster, if you will." He looked at me, just for a mere fraction of a second, before turning back to the rest of the Cullens, "As you all know, Bella Swan is in the hospital right now, and living through injuries. But that's not all she's living through. She's hurt, but she's hurt in a place where she can not be healed. She's had a part of her heart torn out, when Edward came to visit her in the hospital."

Everyone turned and stared at me, waiting for me to continue the story that Carlisle had begun. I didn't want to. The pain that Bella was feeling right now was too much for me to handle. Carlisle kept thinking about Bella's painful face, and I let out a groan, placing my head in my hands and gripping my hair as tightly as I could with my fingers.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, and Carlisle realized that he had to continue.

"Jacob Black was there. He kissed Bella, and he and Edward got into a fight."

"Oh my god." Alice said, realizing. She put a hand to her head and shook it in disbelief, "Edward, how could you?"

I glanced at her, through the corner of my eye, and she was glaring at me. I wanted to just go to the Volturi and die. I was just so selfish! No one on this earth should ever be that selfish. No one who is that selfish, who is as selfish as me, should let them go one living for eternity.

"Bella was in no condition to do anything, but Edward's anger took control of him. So, today, July 16th, Jacob Black's life ended."

Gasps were heard in the room, "Edward, please, no." Esme pleaded, "Edward how could you?"

"She loved him." Emmett growled, "And you killed him?" He scoffed.

"You hurt her so much…Edward. You don't…oh god. I have to go and see her." Alice stood up, and I didn't bother stopping her as she ran out of the house. We heard her yellow Porsche start up as she drove out of the garage and down the road.

"You will be punished, you know that, right, Edward?" Esme asked, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I do, and I will fully take my punishment."

Carlisle and Esme stared at each other for a moment, and then Esme stared back at me, "Carlisle is not going to allow you to see Bella, except on special requests. You will not be able to leave this house after ten, and you will not be able to contact Bella at any time. I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to you right now anyways."

What if she's scared of me?

I just killed her best friend, the one who saved her life while I had left her.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, Rosalie will disable your car as soon as she can, and you will not be able to leave this house without our permission. Alice will be watching you at all times, and you will not be able to have your cell phone on you at anytime."

I nodded my head, "I understand, Carlisle." I said.

"Good." He seemed pleased with himself. Then he thought of Bella's tear-stricken face one more time, to punish me as he pointed towards the stairs.

_I will continue this discussion with you upstairs, Edward. _

I nodded before I turned around and headed up the stairs.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" I heard a sweet, pixie voice from behind me. I turned and stared at the doorway. Alice stood there, a sad expression painted onto her beautiful, petite face.

"Please no, Alice." I moaned, "Please, go away." She didn't say anything though, and she sat down in the seat next to my bed, wiping the tears away from under my eyes with her cold finger.

"Oh, Bella." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled her towards me, "I'm so sorry. I heard, and don't worry. Carlisle and Esme punished him severely."

"I don't want to see him." I sniffled, and she nodded her head, rubbing my back as she pulled away from me.

"I know, I know. Carlisle and Esme won't let him in here without your special consent."

"They're never going to get my consent." I sniffed again, "How could he act like…like such a monster?" I demanded, "Doesn't he know that I loved Jacob?"

"The anger took control of him, Bella, he couldn't help it." She whispered, and I broke away from her cold touch.

"I don't care! He manages not to drink my blood, how come he can't manage to not kill Jake?"

"Bella, please understand."

"Oh, so you're all right with this?" I spat, crossing my arms.

"No, I'm not, I do admit that it was wrong, but Bella, please." He killed him! He killed Jacob! I don't know how I could live with someone for the rest of eternity if I knew that he had killed the person that took up the rest of my heart. The rest of my stomped on heart.

"Alice, hold out your hand," She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, but she didn't do it, "Alice, hold out your hand." I demanded, and she did so, "Give this to Edward. And tell him the date's off." And with that, I slipped off my engagement ring and placed it in Alice's cold palm.


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward's POV**

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward._ Alice kept thinking my name as I heard her trudge up the steps.

I looked up from the book, _Wuthering Heights_, I was staring at, and I got up from the couch just as Alice walked into the room.

"How is she?" I breathed, and she stared at me with sad eyes.

"She's been better." She meekly said, and she still kept thinking my name, "She wanted me to give you something." She reached into the pocket of her pants as she walked over to me and grabbed my hand in hers as she placed something in my hand, "She wanted me to tell you that the dates off." She mumbled as I stared at what she had placed in my hand.

The engagement ring.

"Alice…there must be some kind of mistake…Bella would never…she called off the wedding?"

I could almost feel the blood, if I had any, drain out of my face. My whole body became numb.

"She loved him. She wanted to be with him, not me. And I killed him." I curled my hand into a tight fist and shoved it down onto my leg.

"No, no! It's not like that it's…" But Alice didn't have a chance to continue. I needed to talk to her. I needed to tell her that I was sorry. I needed to tell her that I was sorry for killing her true love.

I stormed into Carlisle's office, throwing open the door. He looked up from his work for only a moment, and then he stared back down at the paper that he was scribbling on.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I need to speak with Bella."

"She didn't specially request you. I can't do that." He didn't even look up from his work.

"I _have_ a special request from her." I growled, and he looked up at me, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't get any calls…Alice didn't see anything…"

It was then that I walked over to his desk and slammed my hand down onto his work, the ring underneath it. I then removed my hand to reveal her engagement ring, and Carlisle let his mouth drop open, and then he quickly shut it, "She had Alice hand deliver her request. Please see to it, Carlisle, please."

"She called off the wedding?"

I nodded my head as the realization hit, "Because I killed her true love. She never wanted to be with me."

"Oh, Edward." He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "She loves you. No one has to tell you that. All you need to do," He placed the ring in my hand again, closing my fingers around it, "Is cater to her. _Love her_."

"I _do_ love her! I couldn't love her anymore!" I protested.

"If you really, truly loved her, you would have been able to control your hatred for Jacob and thought about her feelings first."

**Bella's POV**

I poked at the red Jell-O that was swarming and jiggling in the bowl. It was accompanied by a glass of water; since I found out I could drink again, a piece of chocolate, and pasta.

My stomach growled in protest as I stared down at the food, but I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

I had just lost my best friend, the other half of my heart, and my fiancé all in a day's worth time.

The finger that once held Edward's mother's ring now felt heavy and incomplete as I used it to continue to murder my Jell-O. Why did they have to give me red? It reminded me of Jacob, the blood running down his body as he died, and Edward, who _drank_ blood.

I angrily stared at the Jell-O as the tears welled up in my eyes. I slammed my fork down, and then, with all my might, chucked it at the wall in front of me. It landed with a splat, and the plastic crumpled as the container fell to the floor. The red, sticky, substance made a large stain on the wall as parts of it fell off, and back onto the ground.

"I see you didn't like your Jell-O." Mary, my nurse, was standing in the doorway. She gave me a small smile as she went to collect my food, right as my stomach growled again. She smiled again and then set the food back down, "Sounds like you're still hungry." She sat down next to me and stared into my eyes, "And very tired." She brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "You should get some rest."

"I can't." I moaned, "I'm afraid to."

"Oh. Because of Jacob?" Ever since Jacob's death, she had been there to comfort me, especially when I didn't want Edward there. She had turned into a great friend, and I had a feeling that she was going to be my nurse for the rest of my visit here at the hospital. Carlisle would stay at home.

I meekly nodded my head, and she sighed, "It's not tough to lose someone that close."

"Yeah, well, I also broke off the wedding with my fiancé."

"The reddish-brown haired boy?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah. _Him._"

"Why?"

"He and Jacob…well…" I hadn't really told her _how_ Jacob died, but I didn't want her to alert any police or anything. Especially the police. Because that meant dealing with Charlie, and I didn't want to have to deal with that right now, "If I tell you something, will you promise never to tell anyone? Anyone else? Ever? Especially the police?"

She nodded her head, eager now, "I promise."

I motioned her closer to me, and she smiled as she moved closer, "Edward and Jacob are mortal enemies. They hate each other completely, and they were the two men that I loved the most in the world. Jacob came to visit me, and kissed me, even though I didn't want to be. Edward saw him kissing me, and they got into a fight. Edward…won." I managed to spit out.

She gasped, "So they fought to the death?"

I nodded my head.

"I had to watch it all, and once Jacob died, I refused to see him again."

"So you broke off the wedding?" She gasped.

"No, I gave the engagement ring back to his sister. That's the story."

"How'd he take it?"

"I don't know, and I honestly don't want to."

"Isabella Swan?" The two of us turned and stared at a tall, black man, who was standing in the doorway to my room. Mary stood up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Telephone call for you."

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

At least it wasn't Edward, "I'll be there as fast as I can." He nodded and then left the room, "Mary?" She nodded.

It took a while to get me into the wheelchair, but I managed to. My leg was stuck out all the way, and my arm was propped up on the arm rest. I felt like a moving road block, with all the people slamming themselves up against the walls as Mary pushed me down the hallway.

She handed the phone to me. I paused and thought for a brief moment that it was Edward. I took a deep breath, and Mary smiled at me, edging me on, "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella," It was Carlisle's voice, and I physically relaxed.

"Yes?"

"Edward would like to see you."

"I-I don't want to see him."

"He says it's urgent."

"I said, I don't want to see him."

"Bella, please." He pleaded, "Edward needs to make this right."

"Well he should have thought of that before he killed Jake, shouldn't he?" I sneered, and then hung up the phone.

The click seemed to vibrate against the walls and through my being.

The click symbolized the end of me and Edward.

The end of all hope and love.

The_ end._

**THE END**

**Hahah, yeah…that's the end. I'm making a sequel though, so don't stress out. It's going to be called 'Time is Running Out'…and I hope to have the first chapter of it posted this week! Thanks for reviewing the story, and I hope that you review the sequel!! Review!**


End file.
